Rhythm of Dance
by wonderstruck777
Summary: When Katherine Resuvine's father takes her out of her Rhythmic Gymnastics school for Kadic academy, she is not happy about it one bit. But after meeting the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Ulrich, her opinion begins to change. Starts in season 2.
1. Meet Katherine Resuvine

Chapter 1- Welcome to Kadic Academy

**Hey guys, I've been having this idea for months now and it just won't leave me alone. So I've decided to bring it to life ^_^**

**BTW, the Code Lyoko gang are 14-16 but the story starts in season 2.**

**Hope you enjoy my new story! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Third Person POV

To the average person, the Resuvine family looks picture perfect. Andrew Resuvine, CEO of Resuvine Corp. The title was passed down to Andrew from his father. Kassandra Resuvine, his wife who only because of her father, is married to Andrew. Their two children, eighteen year old Adam and fourteen year old Katherine are spitting images of their parents. Adam is off in university majoring in business and preparing to take over his father's company. While Katherine, has spent most of her life at a boarding school for rhythmic gymnastics. For reasons unbeknownst to her, Andrew decided to move Katherine and send her to Kadic Academy where she will be a boarding school student. How will she take this transition?

Katherine's POV

'Katherine take that look off of your face' my father said to me in his usual stern voice.

'How can I? You just moved me from one of the best rhythmic gymnastics school in the world to send me to some mediocre school that doesn't even offer my sport' I shouted at my father.

Have I lost my mind? Did I just shout at my father? The no-nonsense-I-will-never-smile-even-if-you-beg-me-man.

'Katherine, don't speak to your father that way' my mother said in her usual soft voice.

My mother was the most beautiful person in the world inside and out. Her medium length blonde hair was always styled neat and perfect; not a hair would be out of place. Her eyes were light blue and enchanting and her skin was absolutely clear of any blemishes. Everyone says I look like her, but I don't see it.

'You dare raise your voice at me? I am your father Katherine and whatever I say goes. No if, ands or buts. Do I make myself clear?' he said raising his voice.

'Yes, father' I said averting my eyes from him.

'Look at me when you speak to me' he said narrowing his eyes at me.

'Yes father' I said again, this time making sure to look into his eyes.

My father was a tall, heavy built man with light brown hair and green-gray eyes that always looked mean when you looked in them. It is sad to admit, not once in my lifetime have I seen a genuine smile from my father. If I'm lucky, he might smirk but I'll only be for half a second. He was a no-nonsense kind of person and he takes life way to seriously in my opinion. But deep down he loves all of us, I think.

'Katherine, I'm sure Kadic will be wonderful, and the principal even said that you can still study your rhythmic gymnastics' my mother said.

'It won't be the same' I said with a sigh.

'Sir, we are approaching the school' the driver said in the front of the limousine.

Yes, I said limousine. My father owns one of the biggest companies in the world. That is another reason why I don't want to love to another school. We are on Forbes richest families list. I'm sure someone will recognize me and make a big fuss about it.

'Sir, we have arrived' the driver said.

He got up out of the driver's seat and came to the door to open it. After helping my mother out, he then grabbed my hand and helped me out of the limousine. Kadic academy was bigger than I expected it to be, but I was still not as big as my old school. An SUV containing my other belongings came after the limousine.

'Mr. and Mrs. Resuvine, you've arrived right on time, I am Principal Delmas. This is your daughter Katherine, I presume' he said.

Principal Delmas was a chubby man with gray hair, a gray beard and glasses. If he had on a red coat and hat, I would've thought that he was Santa Clause.

'Yes this is her,' my father said resting his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze which meant 'introduce yourself'.

'Hello Principal Delmas, I'm Katherine Resuvine, I am honoured to be attending such a fine establishment' I said with my fake voice.

I usually reserve that voice for when I'm at a social gathering with my family and one of my father's colleagues asks me a question. Adam would see through it every time. I really miss Adam, when I would come home for breaks, we would always spend every moment together having fun. But now that he's in college, I haven't seen him in 4 months.

'Such a well-mannered young lady, your parents have raised you wonderfully' Principal Delmas said.

'Thank you' my mother answered.

'Now, I know that you requested that Katherine has her own room, but we have no more available' Principal Delmas told my parents.

Are you serious? Not only do I have to move to this school, I have to get a stupid roommate too? What if she's mean or gross or both?

'Can't you just move out one of the students who live in a room and let them share?' my father suggested.

'Sadly no, the students have already paid and we can't refund the money' Principal Delmas said.

'But no worry, the young lady who Katherine will share a room with is very well- mannered and is one of our brightest students' Principal Delmas said trying to assure us.

'Well Katherine, it is either Kadic or Arista' my father said looking down at me.

Arista academy was an all-girls school. One of my friends used to attend there and she said that it was full of snobs. But Kadic could also be full of snobs. But then again, I'm already here, we'll have to catch another plane to get to Arista…Kadic it is then.

'I'll just stay here' I said.

I saw Principal Delmas let out a sigh of relief. He's just happy that the daughter of Andrew Resuvine is staying at his school. I'm sure that the press will find out about my new school and be here tomorrow morning, asking me for an interview. Ok, maybe I'm getting a bit too ahead of myself.

'Wonderful, I'll call your new roommate out of class so that she can show you around' Principal Delmas said.

'Can you tell us which room my dorm is so that it can be ready for tonight?' my mother asked.

'Room 34 in the West Wing upstairs' Principal Delmas said.

The decorating crew that my father hired went to work, pulling out things from the SUV and walking towards a big building I presume to be the dormitories.

'I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes. Katherine, I'll be waiting right here when you're finished' Principal Delmas said as he walked towards the main building.

I turned towards my parents and looked at them. My mother engulfed me in a hug and I hugged her back tightly.

'You'll grow to love Kadic so much that you won't want to come home for holidays' she said still hugging me.

'I doubt it, mom' I said pulling back and smiling at her.

Her smile got even bigger. I haven't called her 'mom' in a while.

'I love you Katherine' she said kissing my forehead.

'I love you too' I said.

She moved away from me and I faced my father. I don't really hug him much but I guess now won't hurt. I gave him a one armed hug and he returned the gesture. It was quite awkward to say the least.

'Be good' he said pulling away.

'I will' I promised.

My mother hugged me one last time before her and my father made it back to their limousine and the driver pulled away. The decorating crew was still there and I was shocked when I saw that most of the things were almost out.

'Ready to start your new life at Kadic' Principal Delmas said walking towards me.

'Ready as I'll ever be' I said with a tight smile.

'Well let's get you acquainted with your roommate and she'll take on the responsibility of giving you the grand tour' Principal Delmas said walking into the building.

I took one last glance behind me before I sighed and followed him.

Aelita's POV

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and I were all trying to fall asleep in Mrs. Hertz class. We had spent all night in the factory with Jeremy while he was creating some new program for us while we were on Lyoko.

'Aelita Stone please report to the principal's office' a voice said over the intercom.

The guys all looked at me in confusion and I returned the expression. What had I done wrong? I slowly began packing my things and I walked towards the principal's office. While I walked I mulled over what could have caused me to called to his office, I just arrived at Kadic not to long ago, what could I have possible done? I hesitantly knocked on his door and opened it.

'You c-called for me s-s-sir' I stuttered as I started at Principal Delmas.

'Yes, come in Ms. Stone' he said.

I slowly sat down in one of the chairs.

'Don't worry, you aren't in any sort of trouble' he said smiling slightly at me.

I let out an audible sigh of relief and I heard a chuckle next to me. It was only now that I noticed someone else was in the room. I turned to my left and saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting next to me. Her eyes were olive green and her skin was so clear and smooth. She was wearing a blue dress and black flat shoes. Even though she wasn't wearing anything fancy, I could tell that this girl was well groomed and was 'high class'; she just had that aura about her. Her legs were crossed but I could see muscles in them and in her arms, signifying that she did some kind of sport. But they didn't make her look masculine. Overall she was gorgeous and I felt very plain sitting next to her.

'Aelita, this is Katherine Resuvine, she's new to Kadic and your new roommate' Principal Delmas said.

Roommate? Oh great, that's exactly what I needed. I'm always sneaking in and out of my room, with her there, it'll just complicate things.

'Nice to meet you' she said in a soft high-pitched voice.

Her voice sounded forced, like it wasn't her natural tone of voice.

'You too' I said with a small smile.

'Well Aelita, you can give Katherine a tour of the school and-'Principal Delmas started but Katherine cut him off.

'If its ok Principal Delmas, I would like to start my classes now and receive my tour at the end of the day' she said.

I was shocked. Most people would be happy to miss a whole day of school but she wants to jump right into it. Maybe she likes school work.

'Oh of course. Aelita, you are in all Katherine's classes so you can lead her to whatever class you have now' Principal Delmas said.

'Ok, come on Katherine' I said.

'I hope you enjoy your time here Katherine' Mr. Delmas called back to her.

She gave him a curt smile before following me out the door. It was quite awkward walking with her. If it weren't for me being able to see her from my peripheral vision, I would've thought that she ran away.

'So-' I started trying to make a conversation.

'So-' she started as well.

We both stopped and laughed.

'You first' she said.

'I was just going to ask where you're from' I said.

'Oh, I'm from a Rhythmic Gymnastics boarding school in London, but my father suddenly decided that he wanted me to change schools so now I'm here' she said with a shrug.

'Wow, I bet it's a huge transition for you' I said.

'You could say that' she said playing with her gold bracelets.

'What were you going to ask me?' I asked her.

'I just wanted to know what class we had?' she asked.

'Oh, we have science right now. In fact, we're here' I said to her.

We had arrived in front of Mrs. Hertz science class. I looked back at Katherine and saw that she looked nervous.

'Hey no need to be nervous, you'll do fine' I said reassuring her.

She nodded at me before taking a deep breath. I opened the door and everyone's head snapped towards us. I walked over to Mrs. Hertz and told her about the new student. She nodded at me and instructed me to take my seat. I sat down in my usual seat next to Jeremy and I looked at me with raised eyebrows.

'Who is she?' he asked.

'New girl and my new roommate' I said.

He was about to say something else but Mrs. Hertz voice cut him off.

'Alright class we have a new student, this is Katherine Resuvine' Mrs. Hertz introduced.

A lot of people gasped when her name was called did I miss something?

'Did she just say Katherine Resuvine? As in Andrew Resuvine's kid?' Odd said behind me.

'Katherine, if you'll introduce yourself?' Mrs. Hertz said.

'Hi, my name is Katherine Resuvine, I'm 14 years old and I love rhythmic gymnastics' she said with a small smile.

'Are you Andrew Resuvine's daughter?' a girl in the front of the class asked.

'Yes I am?' she said playing with her bracelet again.

'Who is Andrew Resuvine?' I asked.

'He's a multi-millionaire who owns Resuvine Corp. They make weapons and machinery for the military' Jeremy explained.

'Oh' I said understanding.

No wonder she's so prim and proper, her father is practically a celebrity; she probably lived in a huge mansion and has a bunch of clothes. Clothes that will make my tiny room even tinier.

'Now, Ms. Resuvine, since there are no more available seats at the moment, I will allow you to sit at the desk with Jeremy and Aelita' Mrs. Hertz said.

I watched her eyes scan the room until they fell on me. She slowly made her towards our table and sat in the chair that was placed between Jeremy and me.

'Hello Katherine, I'm Jeremy Belpois' He said extending his hand.

'Nice to meet you Jeremy' she said taking his hand.

'I'm Odd Della Robbia, nice to meet you cutie' Odd said from behind her.

Katherine turned around shocked at seeing Odd.

'Nice to meet you too…Odd' she said in an unsure tone of voice.

'I'm Ulrich Stern' Ulrich said to her.

I watched her eyes linger on him for a while before she answered him.

'Nice to meet you' she said timidly.

Did I just see her blush? Katherine hasn't been here for five minutes and she's already blushing at Ulrich.

Katherine's POV

Get yourself together Katherine. You can't be blushing; he only said three words to you. Three words. But he was so handsome, his dark brown that fell a bit into his eyes and his mysterious brown eyes. He had the whole quiet guy thing going for him. I shook all thoughts about Ulrich from my mind and tried to focus on Mrs. Hertz, I noticed she wrote an equation on the board that was wrong. Didn't anyone else notice that it was wrong?

'Umm Excuse me Mrs. Hertz, but that equation is wrong' I said.

'Oh really' she said stepping back to examine it.

'Yes, it is supposed to be 2 HCl + 2 Na → 2 NaCl + H2' I said.

'Oh yes you're right, well done Katherine' she said praising me.

'Looks like we've got another braniac' Odd said.

'I'm not a braniac' I said turning to face him.

'If you can remember all of that from memory, I consider you a braniac' Odd said.

I smiled slightly at him before turning back around in my seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LAPSE-LUNCH TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Finally, I'm starving' Odd said as he bust through the cafeteria doors.

Aelita had offered me to sit with her friends at lunch and I happily agreed. I went to get some food and was appalled at the food they served here. Greasy hamburgers and pizza would not go well with my diet. As a gymnast I have to be very careful as to what I put into my body. I opted just to get an apple and a bottled water; I wasn't that hungry anyway.

'That's all you're eating?' Aelita asked me as I sat down at the table.

'Yeah, it's the only healthy thing there?' I said chewing on my apple.

'Healthy, smhealthy' Odd said waving me off.

'You can say that but I have to be on a strict diet.' I said to him.

'Oh yeah you do gymnastics right?' he said stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

'Yeah rhythmic' I said.

'Is that when you twirl around that long ribbon?' he asked.

'Yeah, but you can use a ribbon, ball, clubs, hoop, rope or you can just use nothing. I prefer the ribbon though' I said eating more of my apple.

'Sounds neat?' Odd said as he ate more pizza.

'How can you eat all of that and still be so scrawny?' I blurted out before thinking.

I quickly covered my mouth in shock. What's wrong with me, that's the second time I've spoken out of turn for the day.

'I'm so sorry Odd, I didn't meant to say that' I apologized.

'hey its ok, and by the way I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte' he said.

I giggled at him, when suddenly, an Asian girl dressed in all black stood by the table. Her hair was black and was cut chin length. She was also tall.

'Who are you?' she asked staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I was about to answer when Ulrich beat me to it.

'She's Katherine Resuvine, the new student and Aelita's new roommate' he said staring at her.

Even though I haven't known Ulrich all that long, I can tell that he has a thing for this girl. Just the way his eyes lit up when she walked up to the table. Sigh, looks like he's taken…What is wrong with me. I just met the guy and I'm already thinking about dating him.

'Katherine Resuvine? You mean as Andrew Resuvine's daughter' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I hate it when people say that. I'm my own person. I don't need to be referred to as Andrew Resuvine's daughter every time I tell someone my name.

'Yes' I said in an annoyed tone of voice.

I wasn't annoyed at her per say, just at that stupid title everyone labeled me with.

'Hey, no need to get annoyed with me. I didn't do anything to you' she said stepping closer to me.

'I wasn't annoyed at you I was just…..never mind' I said frustrated.

Once again she took it the wrong way.

'Spoiled brats, now a days' she said.

'Yumi!' Aelita and Jeremy said.

'Excuse me' I said offended.

'You heard me' she said.

I was suppressing the urge to get in her face and show her just how '**spoiled**' I can be. But this was my first day of school and my father would murder me if he found out I got into an argument on my first day. I just closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I need to relax.

'Aelita, can you please tell me where the gym is' I asked her.

'I'll show yo-' she started but I cut her off.

'No, just tell me I'll find it' I said.

'Ok, when you walk out of here, take a left then down the stairs, it's the double doors on your right' she instructed.

'Thanks' I said as I grabbed my water bottle.

'I'll see you guys later' I said giving them a curt smile.

'Wait Katherine, you don't have to leave' I heard Odd say.

But I was already out the door and following the direction Aelita gave me. What is that girl's problem? This is exactly why I didn't want to switch schools. I opened the doors to the gym to find it surprisingly empty. I thanked God that I wore my spandex training shorts under my dress. I took off my shoes and took out my I-pod. I played a soft classical ballad and began a free routine. I executed all the kicks, jumps and leaps perfectly. This is just what I needed. I heard the music come to a stop and I looked up to see Ulrich standing there. What was he doing here?

'That was amazing? I didn't think you were that good' he said walking closer to me.

'Thanks, what are you doing here?' I asked.

'I just wanted to check on you, you seemed pretty upset in the cafeteria' he said.

'Yeah well' I said drinking some of my water.

'By the way, Yumi isn't usually like that. She was just angry about something that happened earlier and she ended up letting it out on you' he explained.

'Well that…nice to know that she wasn't really angry with me' I said.

'Yeah' he said quietly.

It was an awkward silence between us and I was praying that something happened to end it. My prayers were answered when his cell phone beeped in his pocket. He looked at it and his face turned serious.

'Sorry Katherine but I have to go. See you' he said running towards the door.

'See you?' I called.

He suddenly stopped and turned around.

'You know how to get to your dorm right' he asked.

'Yeah, Aelita told me' I answered.

'Ok then, bye' he said running out the door.

I watched as the double door shut loudly. I started to play more music from my I-pod and began another routine, trying to forget the troubles of my life.

**CHARACTERS CAN BE FOUND ON THE PHOTOBUCKET LINK ON MY PAGE. KATHERINE' S OUTFIT CAN ALSO BE FOUND THERE.**

**Is it good, bad, ugly? Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask or tell me anything. I'm open to all constructive criticism.**

**Review ^_^**


	2. New Order

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS

**Author's note: Just pretend that Katherine is the new student and not Aelita and if I make changes that does not go with the original story line please remember that I did it for a reason.**

Aelita's POV

'Odd' Yumi called as she neared the overwing in his direction.

I hopped off and went to see if my friend was alright.

'Are you ok' I asked quickly checking him over.

'Oh yeah, there is still some work to do on the overboard Jeremy' Odd said.

'Maybe it's the rider who needs the work' Jeremy's voice said.

'What happend Odd? You miss a step' Ulrich said as he laughed.

'Very funny. I'd like to see you on an overboard' Odd said.

'I guess surfing's not my thing' Ulrich said moving his hand in a wave like motion.

'I bet talking to Katherine would be your thing' Odd muttered under his breath.

'What did you say?' Ulrich asked.

'Nothing, nothing' Odd said.

I hope Katherine found her way to the dorm alright. After she stormed out of the cafeteria, Ulrich had gone after her. He said the she remembers the instructions I gave her, but I'm still worrying.

'Uhh sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation, but it looks like XANA had spotted you' Jeremy said.

We all turned around and looked behind us but we didn't see anything, yet.

'There is something coming your way' Jeremy said.

Suddenly one of XANA's monsters came towards us. But we have never seen anything like it before.

'Aelita get behind us' Yumi said as she stood protectively in front of me.

'Aelita, there is a de-activated tower nearby' Jeremy said to me.

I nodded and began running towards it. After a while, I entered the tower and Jeremy was able to materialize me. The scanner doors opened and I looked up to see Odd, Yumi and Ulrich. We all took the elevator back up to Jeremy.

'If XANA is going to start programming new monsters it means that our trouble has just begun' Jeremy said.

'Anyway Einstein one thing is sure, you're going to have to program our vehicles faster otherwise, we don't stand a chance against those tarantulas' Odd said.

'It's getting late, Katherine might start to wonder where I am' I said.

'Hey can we come with you to welcome her to her dorm' Odd said.

'Sure, I think she would appreciate that' I said as I walked towards the elevators.

They all followed me and we headed up in the elevator.

'Do you think that she'll forgive me?' Yumi asked.

'I don't think she's one to hold a grudge' I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~KADIC ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Do you think Katherine has a nick name? I mean Katherine is such a mouthful' Odd said.

'I don't know I never asked her' I said as I opened the door to my dorm.

My jaw dropped, one half of my room had been turned pink. Katherine's bed was a bit bigger than mine and had a pink and black bed set on it. Her closet and drawers were filled to the brim and the name '**Kate**' was on the wall in a cursive handwriting. But what had shocked me the most was the Katherine was on the floor, her body twisted in a weird and unnatural pose. Was she ok?

'Katherine? Are you ok?' I asked.

It seems that she just noticed that I was there and she straightened out her body to be standing up right. When she noticed the rest of the gang here, she blushed and began fiddling with her top. I notice that she does things like that when she's nervous.

'Yeah I'm fine' she said.

'So your nickname is Kate' Odd said to her.

'Huh?' she said confused.

'The wall' Jeremy nodded his head at the wall.

'Oh yeah, some of my friends used to call me Kate so I guess it just stuck as a nickname' she said.

'Well we're friends now right so we'll call you Kate' Odd said.

'Ok sure' she said.

It was an awkward silence following that and Katherine, I mean Kate looked like she wanted to run.

'Katherine, about what happened in the cafeteria. I'm sorry' Yumi said.

'It's ok. I forgive you and you can call me Kate' she said offering her a small smile.

I'm glad that they made up. It would've caused even more trouble to have them dislike each other.

Kate's POV

'We'll let you get some sleep Kate, see you tomorrow' Ulrich said.

'Goodbye' I said to them.

I shut the door and turned to Aelita.

'So, I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night' I said to her.

'Good night' she said as she went to change her clothes.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. I was tired from today both physically and mentally. I soon drifted into slumber after a while.

I heard shuffling and moving about so I peeked one eye open to see Aelita, quickly putting on her shoes before she ran out the room and quietly close the door. It was 2 in the morning? Where was she possibly going? I knew that I shouldn't be snooping but I was too curious. I jumped out of my bed and followed her out the door. I watched as she looked around before she sneaked down the stairs and out the door. Where is she going? Maybe I should just turn around and let her go.

I was about to go back to my dorm when I saw Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich following her out the door.

'What the hell?' I said to myself.

Now I really have to follow them. I mean what if they get hurt or something? I stealthily made my way out the door. I saw that Yumi was also gathered with them at a tree. They talked for a while before they went running into the forest. I really should just go back to my dorm, but I was just too curious. I began running after them from a distance. Thank God that I was in shape.

They stopped at what looked to be a sewerage hole and they all climbed in. Odd was the last one in and he closed the hole up. I waited 30 seconds before I climbed after them. Upon coming to the bottom I realized that I was really in a sewer a really smelly sewer.

'This is disgusting' I said covering my nose.

I saw their silhouettes moving fast along the walls, and it looks like they were on skateboards and scooters. After I while I peeked around the corridor to see one last skateboard there. Adam only taught me the basics of riding a skateboard, but I think I'll manage. I grabbed it and steadied my feet before I took off. I was wobbling, a lot, but I somehow managed to make it to the end of the sewer where another ladder was. I rested the skateboard where the others were present.

'I am probably going to regret this' I said to myself as I began climbing.

When I made it to the top my jaw dropped as I saw an abandoned factory, most of the windows were broken and the paint was chipping off the walls.

'Where in the world am I?' I said to myself.

I started running towards the factory but I stopped when I saw the stairs cutting off and only three ropes were hanging there. I heard a noise and I looked to see an elevator closing and going down. I grabbed one of the ropes and swung down to the bottom. My hands burned from the rope but I ignored the stinging sensation. I pressed a red button and the elevator came up to me. There was a number pad on the side.

'Come on Katherine, think' I told myself.

After a few wrong combinations, I tried the four corners technique and after a while I got yet. Yes! The elevator began going down and I felt butterflies burrowing in my stomach. What if they are a part of a gang or something and they attack me when see me? Ok maybe Ulrich and Yumi could be a part of it, but Aelita was too sweet, Jeremy was too nerdy and Odd was just too…odd. The elevator opened to a room where a giant 3D holographic map was floating over some time of machine and Jeremy was sitting at a computer seemingly controlling it all.

'What in the world!' I said loudly without thinking.

Jeremy's head snapped towards me and his eyes widened in shock. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. How could I have made so much noise?

'Katherine? What are you doing here?' he asked getting up out of his chair.

'I was- ah-umm-' I stammered as I tried to think of a believable lie.

'Did you follow us? You had no right following us?' He said getting angry.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you guys weren't doing anything that might get you hurt' I said raising my hands in defense.

'Hey Einstein who are you talking to? We still need those vehicles' I heard Odd's voice say.

'Odd?' I said looking around but he was nowhere to be found.

'Kate? Is that you? What are you doing here?' Odd's voice said.

'What? Jeremy?' Aelita's voice said.

'Where are they?' I asked looking around.

'That's none of your business? You need to leave right now?' Jeremy said pushing me back towards the elevator.

'No!' I exclaimed.

'What do mean no?' he said.

'What do you mean, what do I mean no? I mean what I mean' I said quickly.

I watched his face twist in confusion for a second by my metaphor but then it quickly shifted back into annoyance.

'Kate, you need to leave' he said in a softer tone.

'No I want to know what's going on first' I said stubbornly.

'Kate-' he started but Odd's voice cut him off.

'Jeremy, we really need those vehicles, like today' Odd's voice said again.

What vehicles? Where are they?

Jeremy ran back over to the computer and I watched and he typed rapidly onto the keyboard. Three digital vehicles came on the screen as they loaded.

'Finally' Odd's voice said again.

'Did you just send that through a computer? Are they in the computer?' I asked shocked.

'Kate, fine you can stay, I'll just have to launch a return to the past' Jeremy said.

'Return to the past? You mean like go back in time? You can do that?' I asked him.

'Of course I can' he said priding himself.

'That's amazing, what exactly is all of this?' I asked looking around.

'Well I guess I could tell you, you'll forget anyway. This is a supercomputer that we use to fight an evil AI called XANA' Jeremy said.

'XANA' I asked confused.

'Yeah he kind of wants to take over the world' Jeremy said.

'So where are Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich' I asked.

'They are on a virtual world called Lyoko. It's where XANA lives and where we first found Aelita. We finally materialized her a few weeks ago' he explained.

'Are you serious?' I asked in shock.

'He's dead serious Kate' Odd's voice said.

'This- this is absolutely incredible. How did you guys find this place' I said looking at the giant 3D map.

'Well-' Jeremy started but was cut off.

'Jeremy, we've got trouble. XANA has sent more tarantulas and Yumi just got devirtualized and no one is here to-ahh' Odd's voice said.

'Odd' I shouted.

'He just got devirtualized' Jeremy said typing frantically on his keyboard.

'Devirtualized' I said as I stood beside him.

'It means that he got sent back to the real world' Yumi said.

I turned around and saw her coming out of the elevator. She looked tired to I grabbed her arm and put it around my neck to help her walk.

'Thanks' she said as she sat on the floor.

'Oh no, Ulrich and Odd just got devirtualized, Aelita's all by herself' Jeremy said panicking.

'Well just bring her back' I suggested.

'I can't, I only can materialize her through a tower right now. If she gets devirtualized, she'll be gone for good' Jeremy said.

Ulrich and Odd came out of the elevator looking exhausted.

'Use your creativity Aelita, do something until Ulrich, Odd or Yumi can come back to Lyoko' Jeremy said.

'Jeremy they are exhausted, they can't possibly go back' I said.

'Jeremy, the wall I made is breaking' Aelita's panicked voice said.

'Oh no' Jeremy shouted.

'Send me' I said suddenly.

Everyone's heads snapped up to me.

'No, if I send you then I won't be able to take your memories of this place away' Jeremy said.

'Jeremy, what other choice do we have? We're all exhausted and Aelita is in danger' Ulrich said.

Jeremy thought about it for a while before he reluctantly agreed.

'Take her to the scanner room and get her prepared' Jeremy said turning to type on his computer.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd all went with me to the elevator.

'Hang on Aelita, help is on the way' Jeremy said.

'How will I be able to fight?' I asked them.

'You'll have some kind of weapon on you, find it and then use it to kill monsters. There will be a symbol and them and you strike in the middle' Ulrich instructed.

I nodded and swallowed deeply as the elevator door opened. Three tall cylinders were in the room and I started to feel a bit apprehensive.

'Step in' Yumi said.

I stepped in on and turned around to face them..

'Good luck and remember protecting Aelita is your main mission' Odd said.

I nodded one more time before Jeremy's voice came through the speakers.

'You ready Kate?' he asked.

'Ready as I'll ever be' I said in a shaky voice.

'Ok here we go' he said.

The door shut tight and my breath hitched. Oh gosh what did I get myself into.

'Transfer Kate' Jeremy said.

A noise was heard inside the scanner and a light wind was felt under me.

'Scanner Kate' Jeremy said.

The light wind suddenly turned very strong and I actually started levitating upwards. My hair was whipping around my face.

'Virtualization' Jeremy said.

A blinding white light came out of nowhere and suddenly if felt as if my body was floating in nowhere. Then my sight came back. I was dangling in the air for a while before I fell to the floor.

'Ouch' I said as I rubbed my bum.

'Kate, are you alright' Jeremy's voice said.

'Yeah I'm good' I said as I stood up.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in some sort of desert, but it wasn't hot at all.

'Where am I' I asked.

'You're in the desert sector. Aelita is not too far from you. I'll materialize a vehicle for you' Jeremy said.

I looked down at myself and I saw that I was now dressed in a white, blue, red and yellow rhythmic dancing costumes. But it was more warrior styled. The skirt was flared and pleated; it was blue with red trimming. The top was yellow and white and it was elbow length; it was also fitted. A thick silver belt with patterns of balls, clubs and ropes on it was placed around my waist. On my wrists were two silver bands and on the left one was a ribbon wrapped tightly around it. My shoes were white ballet looking shoes and wrapped up to calf. My hair was pulled back into a high neat ponytail.

'What up with this outfit?' I said as I tugged on the skirt.

It was a bit too short for my taste. I quickly flipped it up to see if I had shorts on under and surely enough, blue shorts were placed underneath the skirt.

'Your outfit will consist on your personality' Jeremy explained.

'That explains a lot' I said feeling the ribbon on my wrist.

When I touched it, it expanded into 6m ribbon and it was blue, yellow and red. I held the wand in my hand and twirled the ribbon.

'I think I found my weapon' I said twirling my ribbon.

'Ok Kate, I'm sending the overwing if you keep heading north, you'll see Aelita' Jeremy said.

What in the world is an overwing? Suddenly a gray floating scooter materialized in front of me. I guess that's the over wing. I fastened my ribbon back on my wrist and hopped on the overwing. It was surprisingly easy to control. After a while of flying, I looked down to see two giant spider looking monsters, with a weird symbol on their heads.

'I see two monsters' I said.

'Yes, Aelita is caught in the middle of them' Jeremy said.

They must've heard me because they turned around made a weird sound before they began firing lasers at me.

'Whoa' I exclaimed as I began dodging the lasers.

'Hit them in the center of the symbol on their heads Kate' Jeremy instructed.

I nodded and unwrapped my ribbon from my hand. I whipped it at one of the monsters and the edge of it cut a part of their leg off.

'Awesome' I exclaimed as I began whipping the ribbon around more.

I hit one of the monsters in their target and I watched as it dropped to the ground before it exploded. The other one began firing rapidly at me and it hit the overwing. The overwing started to spiral to the ground and I quickly jumped off before it hit.

'Bring it, spider face' I said as I got in front of the monster.

I used my ribbon as a shield to block the lasers but it was hard to strike without being hit.

'Ouch' I said as I got hit in the side.

'Kate be careful, you just lost 30 life points' Jeremy said.

My hand accidently brushed up against my belt, and 5 clubs materialized into my hand.

'What the-?' I said as I looked down.

When I touched the clubs on my belt, they materialized, but now they disappeared from my belt. I guess I can only use them once. I began juggling the clubs in my hand and I fired them into the air. They shot up into the air at an amazing speed and rounded back around to the monster. Four of them missed, but the last one hit the monster right on target. It exploded instantly.

'Nice one Kate, you're a natural' Jeremy said.

'Thanks' I said.

I still kept my ribbon in my hand in case another monster appeared. I walked around a large boulder and saw Aelita crouching in a fetal position.

'Aelita!' I said as I ran up to her.

'Kate? Are you ok?' she asked checking me over.

'I'm fine, what about you' I asked.

'I'm fine' she said.

'Ladies, the tower is not too far from you, go inside so I can materialize you both' Jeremy said.

Aelita ran towards the tower and I followed her. The tower was a tall white cylinder that glowed green.

'How do we get in?' I asked her.

'Watch' she said.

I watched as she slowly entered the tower. It's like it absorbed her. I hesitantly followed her actions and saw that I was standing on a platform with the XANA symbol on it. The walls on the tower contained squares with information on it.

'Materialize Aelita, Materialize Kate' Jeremy said.

I watched as Aelita start to disappear into little pixels, I looked down and saw the same thing happening to me. Soon I found myself back into the scanner. I felt a little loopy so I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on, which happened to be Ulrich's neck.

'How was your first trip to Lyoko?' he asked wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me.

'Better than any video game I've ever seen' I answered truthfully.

'You beat two tarantulas all by yourself! You deserve to call yourself a Lyoko Warrior' Odd said giving me a thumbs-up.

'Kate, if you hadn't followed us, I don't know what would've happened' Jeremy said.

'Well'-' I trailed off not knowing what to say.

'Now that you know our secret, you have to keep quiet about it. Absolutely no one can know' Yumi said.

'I wasn't planning on telling anyone' I said.

'Well then, welcome to the group Kate' Odd said engulfing me in a hug.

Soon it was a group hug as they welcomed me into their group. I have to admit, fighting on Lyoko is almost as fun and Rhythmic Gymnastics, almost.

**I had originally wanted Kate to be a Lyoko warrior much later down in the story but I just couldn't help myself T_T.**

**REVIEW ^_^**


	3. Uncharted Territory

Chapter 3-Uncharted Territory

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS

**Thank you 'British Girl' for the review of chapter 2**

**BTW, I will be going according to the episode so this chapter is based on Uncharted Territory (episode 28)**

**I am going to be switching up the POV's a lot so please try to bear with it.**

**On with the story ^_^**

Kate's POV

'AHHHH' I heard.

I shot up out of my bed and my eyes darted around the room madly, I'm sure I look like a crazy person. I heard another scream and I saw Aelita screaming in her sleep. I scrambled out of my bed and ran over to her's.

'Aelita, Aelita wake up' I said shaking her.

Her eyes snapped opened and she shot up out of her bed breathing hard.

'Are you ok' I asked gently holding her back.

'I just had a bad dream. I'll be fine' she said as she got up out of bed.

I watched her as she got some things out of her wardrobe.

'Come on, if we move slow their won't be any hot water left in the shower' Aelita said.

'You go ahead, I still have to find which drawers my clothes are in so it'll probably take a while' I said.

'Ok, I'll save a spot for you on the line' she said as she closed the door.

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out my usual blue dress and black flats. I grabbed my other toiletries and walked out the room. I realized that I had not asked Aelita where the showers were.

'Great, just great' I muttered sarcastically.

I walked around a corridor and saw a line of girls waiting. I'll be here for another two hours.

'Aww poor thing, you'll be here forever, you know there are some showers upstairs and not a girl in sight' a girl with long black hair said.

She was pretty and she wore a pink shirt, with jeans and a sort of wrap over the jeans.

'Thanks' I said giving her a smile.

I wonder if that is where Aelita is. I walked upstairs and opened that door that had shower on it. What I saw next left my jaw agape. I nearly dropped my toiletries. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and other guys were all standing there shirtless, with towels around their waists. My eyes immediately went to Ulrich. He was muscular and the way the water rolled of his rest was just-no, stop it Kate.

'KATE!' Jeremy said in shock.

Ulrich came and began leading out the door.

'The girls showers and downstairs Kate' Odd said.

'Katherine Resuvine, what do you think you're doing here?' Jim said as he came out of nowhere.

'Please go easy on her Jim, she's new here' Ulrich said.

'New or not, a young lady has no business in the boys shower' Jim said.

'But-ah-I-though-ah' I stammered.

'I don't wanna hear your excuses, pull that again and I'll send you straight to the principal's office and I'll be calling your father about this incident' Jim said.

'Hmph' he said as he stalked off.

The girl that had told me to use these showers was standing in front of me with two guys flanking her. One was blonde and I don't usually judge but, he looks like a complete idiot. The other looked nerdy and had a serious case of acne.

'Well Ms. Preppy, it's like I said not a single girl in these showers' she said folding her arms.

'Sissi, we're sick of your bad jokes so chill. Can't you give Kate a break for once, you knew she'd believe you right' Ulrich said.

'What can I saw Ulrich sweetie, she's going to have to adapt isn't she, it's a jungle out there" Sissi said.

Ulrich Sweetie?

'You can say that again, I'm looking at a big baboon right now' Odd said.

We all started laughing and Sissi got angry.

'Shut up you' she said as she walked away with her minions.

'Sissi is such a brat, and to think you guys actually kissed once' Odd said walking back into the showers

Ulrich kissed her? I thought he had a thing for Yumi.

'Hey cool it huh, that's ancient history. Kate just go back downstairs and you'll find the girl showers. See you later' Ulrich said before he walked back into the showers.

'See you' I said after him.

TIMELAPSE-BREAKTIME

We all were sitting around a bench listening to Jeremy talk about how he found some information about some guy named Franz Hopper, the owner of a building they found earlier and he could also possible be an old science teacher from Kadic.

'After History class we have a study period in the library, what do you saw we do a little research in the Kadic academy archives?' Jeremy suggested.

'Good idea' Odd praised.

'I'll go with you' I said.

'I don't think that's a good idea, you already got in trouble at the showers this morning, if Jim catches you snooping around the archives he'll suspend you for sure' Jeremy said.

'We'll meet you at the cafeteria' Odd said as he Ulrich and Jeremy walked away.

I felt dejected that I couldn't go with them. I know that they accepted me into the group but I still feel as if I'm not 100% in.

'Are you ok Kate?' Aelita asked me.

'I'm fine, I should be asking you that. Are you still shaken up from your nightmare' I asked.

'Yeah, but I think I'll feel better in no time' Aelita said.

'I'm going to get some coffee, be right back' Aelita said as she walked over to the coffee machine.

'I know that you feel left out Kate' Yumi said.

'Huh?' I said.

'Not being able to go with them to archives, but you have to realize that you don't want you to come because you might get caught and you'll be in big trouble' Yumi said.

'I know that but I just-'I trailed off.

'When you're ready to tell me about it, I'm right here' Yumi said as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I give her a small smile and we walked over to where Aelita was.

LUNCH TIME

Once again I got a fruit and bottled water for lunch. I still feel as if I wasn't completely accepted into the group and that really bothered me. I've never felt like this before in my life. Being in the elite class at my old school made me feel like I always belonged.

'Kate I know that you're a gymnast and what not but you need to eat more than a fruit and bottled water' Aelita said.

'I'm not hungry' I said rolling my orange around the tray.

'You're going to feel weak for the rest of the day' Yumi said.

'No I won't' I mumbled.

'Come on Kate, just trying some pork and beans' Aelita said offering me some of her food.

I sighed and took small spoonful. It tasted good but it didn't make me want more.

'You want some? I can go get it for you?' Aelita offered.

'No thanks' I mumbled again.

'Kate' Yumi said.

'I know how you feel Kate, I'm fairly new to Kadic and I always feel like I want to go back to Lyoko, just for the nostalgia' Aelita said.

'I guess it's the same' I mumbled again.

'Hey guys, my class is starting soon so I'll see you later. 'Yumi said as she walked away.

'See you later Yumi' Aelita said.

'Bye' I mumbled not looking up.

'Kate, I have an idea, what if we go to Lyoko? I can show you all the different sectors and give you the grand tour' Aelita said.

That perked up my interest; I've been dying to go back to Lyoko.

'Really, but don't we need Jeremy to send us" I asked.

'I know how to do it, you in?' she asked.

'I'm in' I said with a smile.

'Wait the guys said they'll meet us here' I said.

'They most likely aren't done yet so we have plenty of time' Aelita said.

She threw her tray away and we both made our way to the factory.

AT THE FACTORY

'I've started the virtualization process. Let's head to the scanner room' Aelita said.

We both made our way to the scanner room and we stepped into a scanner.

'Any vehicles for us?' I asked.

'Not this time' she said as her scanner closed.

Mine closed soon after and I felt my dress and hair blow upwards. Thank goodness no one can see inside the scanner. Soon the familiar blinding white light came and my body felt light as a feather and I travelled to Lyoko.

Ulrich's POV

'Aelita Stone, Katherine Resuvine, where are those two?' Mrs. Hertz say.

I perked up when I heard that, I didn't even notice that they weren't in the room.

'Where are Aelita and Kate?' Odd asked.

'Jeremy, do you know where they are' Mrs. Hertz asked.

'No, sorry mam I don't' Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders.

'Well I do mam, I saw those two running towards the forest' Sissi said.

What! There was no way that they went to the factory without us right? I looked at Odd and Jeremy and I saw the panic in their eyes.

'Uhh mam, I don't feel very well, can I please go to the infirmary' Jeremy said holding his head.

'Can we take him?' Odd and I said at the same time.

'Ohh well alright' Mrs. Hertz agreed.

Jeremy and I ran out towards the door.

'Hey guys wait where are you going?' Odd said.

'I think that they are at the factory come on' Jeremy said as he began running again.

God, I hope that they aren't in any kind of danger.

Kate's POV

Aelita and I landed in a forest this time. The terrains were broken up into little sections and tall virtual trees were everywhere.

'Nice, I like this more than the desert?' I said looking around.

'Wait till you see the other sectors. Nice outfit by the way although, I don't know how the boys will concentrate when they see that short skirt' Aelita teased.

'Trust me Aelita, if I could've helped it, I wouldn't be wearing this' I said tugging at the skirt.

'Come on, I'll show how the towers work' she said.

We began walking side by side, talking and joking about things when we saw a block shaped monster staring at us.

'Oh no, a Blok' Aelita said.

'A what' I asked as I instinctively pulled Aelita behind me.

'One of XANA's monsters run' Aelita said pulling me.

We both ran away as the Blok chased us. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea coming here.

Ulrich's POV

'I found them, Aelita virtualized them all on her own' Jeremy said.

'That's pretty weird, why would she do that?' Odd said.

'Maybe Kate asked her too' I suggested.

'Does Yumi know?' Jeremy asked.

'I left her a message' I said.

'Get into the scanner room, hurry' Jeremy said.

Odd pressed the down button and we headed down to the scanners.

Kate's POV

'Aelita, Kate can you girls hear me?' Jeremy's voice said.

'Answer me' he said frantically.

'Come on Aelita, move' I said as I pulled her.

We both started running as the Blok started to move faster.

'Jeremy help' Aelita screamed.

'Kate, you have weapons use them' Jeremy said.

I had completely forgotten about my weapons. I unwrapped my ribbon in front of my hand and I whipped it at the Blok. It dodged it and began firing at me. I didn't want to use my clubs because I only could use them once. I looked down at my belt and saw that I had ropes. I touched the rope on my belt and it materialized into a rope. I swing it like a lasso and caught the Blok's legs throwing it down on its side. Then I took my ribbon and slashed its eye. It exploded and the rope disappeared. Guess I only have one use for it too.

'Good job Kate' Jeremy said.

'Come on Aelita' I said as we began running again.

Ulrich's POV

'Do you see them?' Jeremy's voice said.

'Not yet' I answered.

'They're due north' Jeremy said.

'Let's go' I said to Odd and Yumi.

'Hurry up, Aelita and Kate are surrounded by Bloks' Jeremy said.

Kate's POV

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry about the constant switching POV's**

'Aelita stay behind me' I said as the Bloks surrounded us.

They began to fire and I deflected the blasts with my ribbon but it was too much. I saw a platform close by but we would have to jump.

'Aelita jump' I said as I jumped over the edge.

We jumped but we weren't going to make up. I whipped my ribbon and it wrapped around the nearest tree. I was dangling from the edge with Aelita holding onto me.

'Climb Aelita hurry' I said.

She began climbing up my ribbon and the Bloks began firing.

'Hurry Aelita' I said.

I got shot in my side and I clutched it. I touched my belt and my clubs materialized. I juggled them around in my free hand before I fired them. They shot 2 of the Bloks and injured the two.

'Kate' Aelita said as she offered me her hand.

She helped pulled me up and I grabbed my ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist.

'Come on' I said pulling her again.

Ulrich's POV

'Kate just bought them some time' Jeremy said.

'Your move Odd' I said.

'I love this' he said before lunging at the Krab.

Odd distracted it while Yumi threw her fan. I went in and slashed one of its legs leaving it leaning on one side. Yumi's fan then came swinging back and slashed it straight in its center. It exploded and the other one began firing at Odd. He shot a few laser arrows in its eye and it exploded.

'Nice going guys but hurry up, the Bloks are catching up to Aelita and Kate' Jeremy said.

'What are you waiting for call us a taxi?' Odd said.

'It's all on the way' Jeremy said.

Kate's POV

Aelita and I came to a stop with our running when we hit a dead end. There was no other platform to jump to. I unwrapped my ribbon from my wrist and stood protectively in front of Aelita.

'Hurry Jeremy' Aelita said.

'The others are coming to get you two, just hang in there' Jeremy said.

Aelita and I began backing up as far as we could go. I was at a huge disadvantage here. My ribbon is a long range weapon and these Bloks are so close to us. Suddenly the Bloks began jumping about. Aelita and I turned around and we gasped at what we saw.

Ulrich's POV

'What? They're already gone' Odd said.

'They must really want to get away from us' Odd said.

'This is no time for jokes Odd. I've lost them from my screen' Jeremy said.

My eyes widened. They can't be gone right?

'You-you mean' Yumi stuttered.

'No-uhh- I doubt it. I think they've just disappeared from the screen as if-…wait, what's going on' Jeremy said.

'Got it! I got a signal! It's a weak one but-' he started.

'But what?' I asked.

'That's strange, Aelita and Kate aren't in this sector anymore, in fact, they're not in any sector actually' He said.

'Wait' I started 'Can you explain that a little better'

'No, not really. Let's just say that they're in a sector that doesn't exist. A fifth sector' Jeremy said.

'A fifth sector? Have you gone bananas or what?' Odd said.

'No, if I could just fix this thing maybe I-' Jeremy started.

'what is it Jeremy?' Yumi asked.

'Welcome to Carthage' he said.

Carthage? What is Carthage?

Kate's POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on some king of platform with XANA's signal on it. I got up and saw Aelita still lying there.

'Aelita' I said as I ran towards her.

She began to stir and I helped her up. She gasped as she looked around. It looked like the walls were spinning.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'I don't know' she said.

The floor suddenly began to move and I held onto Aelita to steady myself. It slowed to a stop and Aelita and I walked towards the bright opening. The light engulfed the both of us and we covered our eyes,

Ulrich's POV

'Jeremy is this going to take long?' Yumi asked.

'I hope not' he answered.

'You know Ulrich, this anticipating is killing me' Odd said.

'What anticipation?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Seeing Kate in her Lyoko outfit' Odd said.

'So what about it?' I asked.

'Well you know she's into gymnastics and your Lyoko outfit consists of your personality so most likely she's going to have a gymnastics outfit' Odd said.

'Where are you going with this?' I asked.

'Gymnasts usually wear leotards so she's probably parading around in a skin tight leotard' Odd said smirking.

'Odd you're such a pig' Yumi said rolling her eyes.

'What all I'm saying is I can't wait to see her Lyoko outfit' he said.

'Uhh sorry to burst your bubble Odd but Kate isn't wearing a leotard' Jeremy said.

'Aww man. Then what is she wearing?' he asked.

'You'll see for yourself. But heads up Hornets are coming your way' Jeremy said.

'Uh oh, now things are really starting to buzz' Odd said as he jumped on his overboard.

'Super Sprint' I said as I jumped off my bike and flipped into the air. I jammed my sword into the nearest Hornet and jumped off it before it exploded.

'Jeremy, what are we doing?' I asked as I jumped back onto the overbike.

'Wait I've got a little problem' Jeremy said.

'There is no biggie as long as it's not a biggie' Odd said.

'I need a password, something to do with Carthage, I think' Jeremy said.

'This is no time for a history lesson' I shouted at him.

'A history lesson, that's exactly what I need' Jeremy said.

I slashed a Hornet on the Overbike and another one blasted me in my back. I fell off the Overbike and I was about to be hit again but Odd blasted it.

'Hey Jeremy, any day now' I said.

Kate's POV

This place where we were was like a maze, everything in here was so minimalistic and the walls emitted a faint blue-ish glow. It also seems that Jeremy can't hear us. We've been calling his name for a few minutes now. Aelita and I walked up to another wall and it opened to reveal another passage way.

'Aelita, I have a bad feeling about this' I said as we walked through.

Suddenly, I heard growling behind me. I turned around to see a hideous snake-lizard-monster thing growling at us.

'Oh my-' I started.

It began slithering closer to us and I grabbed Aelita's hand.

'Run' I exclaimed as I pulled her along.

I unwrapped my ribbon and began whipping it at the monster. It began firing from its mouth and I deflected the lasers.

'Come on Aelita, faster' I urged Aelita.

Ulrich's POV

'Whenever you ready Einstein' Odd said.

'I'm doing my best you guys' Jeremy said.

Odd was shot off his overboard and Yumi's overwing devirtualized.

'Jeremy, we're not going to last much longer' Yumi said.

'I'm sure I'm going to get it' Jeremy said.

'Oh no, I can't believe this' Yumi said.

A swarm of Hornets started to encircle us. We were at a huge disadvantage. Suddenly the hornets started to disappear from us.

'It looks like the hornets are calling a quit' Yumi said.

'Take that you cowards' Odd said.

I turned around and saw a white ball with XANA's symbol on it.

'What's that ball doing here?' I exclaimed.

'I think the code word Scipio made it appear' Jeremy said.

That was the last thing I heard before we were engulfed by the ball. The feeling could be described as the virtualization process to Lyoko, but a bumpier ride. The portal opened to reveal a room with tall blue looking walls and the floor had the XANA symbol on it.

'How did you do that Jeremy?' I asked.

'Let's just say I got a little help from Franz Hopper. Welcome to sector 5 everyone' Jeremy said.

'What does it look like?' Yumi asked.

'A sphere but- it's probably bad news' Jeremy said.

Kate's POV

The lizard thing was still chasing us. I slashed at it a few times but it still hasn't died. We ran down another corridor and came face to face with another one. Suddenly, they were all around us. I began whipping my ribbon around like crazy. I had managed to kill one but we were still out numbered.

'Hang on Aelita' I said whipping my ribbon.

Suddenly another monster came, but this one looked like some kind of evil overlord jelly-fish. I screeched a sound and made its way to Aelita.

'Jeremy, Jeremy' she called panicked.

I tried whipping at it but it easily dodged my attack and used one of its tentacles to knock my ribbon out of my hand.

'Jeremy' I screamed.

Ulrich's POV

'I think Aelita and Kate are being attacked, you better hurry up' Jeremy said.

'Can you guide us?' Yumi asked.

'Take the passage behind you, hurry' Jeremy said.

Kate's POV

The jellyfish overlord advanced towards Aelita. My ribbon was being guarded by the lizard creatures. I watched in horror as its tentacles wrapped around Aelita and lifted her into the air. A red glow covered her body.

'Aelita' I screamed in horror.

Ulrich's POV

'Aelita' I heard someone scream.

'That must be Kate, Super Sprint' I said as I ran my full speed.

I ran into the room and saw Aelita lifted into the air by some kind of jellyfish.

'Jeremy there is this thing is here?' I said as I stared in confusion.

'Destroy it, that thing is taking away Aelita's memories.

Yumi tossed one of her fans and it hit the lizard creature. I used my sword to slice one of the jellyfish's tentacles and it dropped Aelita. I quickly caught her and set her back on her feet. Odd and Yumi began firing at the other monsters but they quickly surrounded us. I was about to attack when a long ribbon came out of nowhere and slashed the monsters, killing them. We all looked to see Kate standing on a pillar with the ribbon in her hand. What shocked me most was her outfit. Her skirt was short; I mean it only stopped to her mid-thigh. She hopped down from the pillar and came to greet us.

'You don't know how happy I am to see you guys' she said.

'Uh huh' Odd said openly staring at her legs.

Yumi smacked both of us on the back of our heads and we caught ourselves.

'Kate your outfit looks…nice' Odd said.

'Thanks, yours is…..interesting' she said.

'I think that this whole cat ordeal is working for me' Odd said.

'Sorry to interrupt your reunion but something weird is going on' Jeremy said.

'What's wrong Einstein' Odd said.

Suddenly the whole room started to enclose on us.

'Get out of there now' Jeremy said.

We all started running towards the exit but Odd was still trying to fire arrows at the lizard creatures.

'Odd move it' Jeremy said.

We all began sprinting fast out of there and even in this predicament I was surprised to see Kate running so fast, she was almost the same speed as me, almost.

'Just in time' Jeremy said as we made it out.

'Now what' I said panting.

'I'm re-entering the code, Scipio' Jeremy said.

'We've got your ticket out of here' Odd said.

The white ball came back and engulfed all of us before taking off somewhere unknown.

Kate's POV

The transporter took us back to the forest sector and we were in front of a tower.

'All you have to do is go into the tower Aelita and I'll materialize you' Jeremy said.

Aelita made her way into the tower and Jeremy began materializing us.

'Materialization Odd' Jeremy said.

'Materialization Yumi' Jeremy said.

'Materialization Ulrich' Jeremy said.

'Materialization Kate' Jeremy said.

I felt myself disappear and I found myself coming out of a scanner. I felt exhausted.

TIME LAPSE JEREMY'S ROOM

'You should've seen it Jeremy it had tentacles and in the middle this huge jelly held Aelita' Odd described.

'Can you imagine that thing was stealing my memories?' Aelita said holding her head.

'One thing is sure, XANA wants something from you and we've got to find out what' Jeremy said.

'I can't wait to go back to the fifth sector there is so much to explore there' Ulrich said.

'I'll go with you, it'll be totally awesome' Yumi said smiling at Ulrich.

He smiled back at her and my heart clenched. I'm so angry at myself for getting a crush on Ulrich. He's so handsome and Yumi is so pretty, of course they'll be together.

'Not so fast, I haven't studied it yet, so for now its uncharted territory It could be dangerous.' Jeremy said.

'Ummm you're not angry at us for going to Lyoko without telling you guys right' I asked.

'If you're going to be angry, blame me not Kate. It was my idea and it would stupid of me to even suggest it' Aelita said.

'No Aelita it wasn't your fault' I said to her.

'You guys don't have to explain, we understand what happened?' Jeremy said.

'You do?' Aelita and I said in unison.

'Yeah, Kate was curious to go back to Lyoko and you wanted to take her' Jeremy said.

Well it wasn't a lie nor was it the truth so I'll just go with that.

'Uhhh yeah, that's exactly what happened' I lied.

'And we're not angry at all. Everyone gets curious sometimes' Jeremy said.

'Well look at the pretty picture, you found Mrs. Einstein and Ms. Preppy' Sissi's voice called.

'Yeah no help to you and you still need to apologize to Kate for what you did this morning' Ulrich said.

'Hmpth, she only would've taken up more time I have in the bathroom' Sissi said flipping her hair.

'No Ulrich, she needs that extra time in the bathroom to help her look less like a gremlin' I said smiling at her.

Everyone started laughing and Sissi got mad.

'Shut up losers' she said before she walked away.

'Nice one Kate' Odd said giving me a high five.

After today, I feel like I belong in this group even more than before.

**Do you like it? Were you annoyed by my constant switching of POV's please review. ^_^**


	4. Exploration

Chapter 4-Exploration

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS

**Based on episode 29.**

**Let the story begin ^_^**

Kate's POV

'Aelita hurry, Yumi only has 10 life points left' Jeremy said into his microphone.

We had all travelled to Lyoko because XANA had activated a tower. Ulrich, Odd and I had all been devirtualized and it was all up to Yumi to get Aelita to the tower safely.

'Get ready girls, I'm starting up the devirtualization process' Jeremy said typing on his keyboard.

'Activated towers, dangers, Lyoko, aren't you guys starting to get sick of this?' Ulrich said.

'Well considering that I'm new to the Lyoko group, no' I answered.

'No' Jeremy and Odd answered after me in unison.

'Well sometimes, I really wish we were done with XANA' Ulrich said.

'Uhh you missed an episode Ulrich, remember Aelita is carrying a virus that XANA has implanted in her. Bye-bye XANA means bye-bye Aelita' Odd said as the elevator opened to reveal Yumi and Aelita.

'And I don't know how to create an anti-virus, well not yet' Jeremy said.

'Hey I have an idea, why don't we explore the new mysterious sector we discovered' I said.

'Sector 5? But we don't know what's in it' Jeremy said.

'Sure we do, there are monsters, ultra dangerous traps and a Scyphozoa, as you call it, that wants to steal Aelita's memories' Odd said.

'But what if there is something else there. Like information about XANA. We have to go back' Aelita said.

'Good idea, all four of us will go' Ulrich said referring to Odd, Yumi, me and himself.

'You mean all five of us, I want to be a part of this expedition' Aelita said.

'With that Scyphozoa still lurking around, no way' Jeremy said getting up out of his chair.

'He's right Aelita and the Scyphozoa isn't exactly an easy opponent' I said.

'What if there is a tower to deactivate? I have to be there' Aelita said.

'Come on Einstein, with body guards like us, she has nothing to worry about and I promise to be careful' Odd said resting his hand on Aelita's shoulder.

'Ok, tomorrow night, exploration' Jeremy said agreeing.

AT THE BRIDGE

'Oh my gosh, it's so late. My parents must be going bananas. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow' Yumi said as she ran ahead of us.

'And as for us we missed dinner again' Odd said sadly while looking at his phone.

'You're not going to die Odd, it's just one dinner' I said.

'Well Kate, we all can't be on a strict no-carb diet like you' Odd said.

'I'm not on a no-carb diet' I said defensively.

'Well Sunshine, ever since you've been here, I've only seen you eat fruit and water' Odd said.

Odd had got into the habit of calling me Sunshine because he says that my hair is 'the colour of the sun'.

'That is not true, I also happen to eat granola' I said crossing my arms.

'Granola? Is that even considered food?' Odd asked.

'Yes it is and it's delicious' I said walking off.

'Spaghetti and meatballs, now that is food' Odd said following me.

Odd and I bickered about food all the way back to Kadic while Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita watched amused.

AT KADIC

'Katherine, I had a talk with your father about that shower incident and he wants to speak with you' Jim said as we entered the school.

He handed me a small cell phone and I hesitantly put it to my ear. My father is probably going to chew me out and to make it worst, he's doing it in front of my friends.

'H-h-hello?' I said stuttering into the phone.

'Katherine, it has not even been a week you have been at Kadic and I already have the school calling me about your behavior' my father said in a deadly calm voice.

'B-but Father, I-it was an accident' I said stuttering.

'AN ACCIDENT' He boomed. 'YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO MAKE ACCIDENTS IN LIFE KATHERINE!'

I hated when he shouted at me. It always made me feel like I wanted to cry.

'But father I-' I started as tears begun to prickle in my eyes.

'NO MORE BUTS, if I get another phone call about your behavior, I'm sending you straight to Arista. Do I make myself clear?' he said.

'Y-y-yes s-s-sir' I stammered while the tears rolled down my cheeks.

'DON'T STUTTER WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME?' he shouted.

'Yes sir' I said in a firmer voice.

'Good, now, I will be calling for weekly updates on you behavior, Good night Katherine' he said before he hung up.

I took the phone away from my ear and slowly hit the 'end-call' button. I quickly tried to wipe my face from the tears but you could see that I was crying. I ducked my head down as I passed the phone back to Jim.

'Uhh Katherine, are you alright? I didn't know that he would be that harsh' Jim said sounding truly concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed' I said quickly running towards my dorm.

'Wait Kate' I heard Ulrich call.

'I'll see you guys later' I said as I gave them a small smile.

I ran to my dorm and quickly shut the door. I leaned up against the door and bawled my eyes out. It embarrassing enough for my father to yell at me, but for him to do it in front of my friends was just unbearable; and I know they heard every word. I quickly put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. If I'm asleep before Aelita comes then she won't be able to question me.

THE NEXT DAY

Ulrich's POV

'They're not going to ease up on me, I hate lying to them' Yumi said as she got some hot chocolate.

'Just explain to them that we're fighting in and artificial universe against a demonic artificial intelligence. That outta reassure them' Odd said.

'Dork' Yumi said.

'Hey, where is Kate? I haven't seen her all morning' Yumi asked.

We all stiffened. I didn't expect Kate's father to be so…tough on her. I always imagined that her father was a nice man who spoiled her and never tells her no.

'She had a pretty bad fight with her dad last night. She said she wasn't feeling too well this morning so she's still in the dorm' Aelita answered.

'Her father came to the school?' Yumi asked.

'No, he talked to her over the phone' Jeremy said.

'And he made her so upset that she's staying in her dorm? How can he do that over the phone?' Yumi asked.

'You should've seen her Yumi, she looked so scared and he was just shouting at her, making her cry' I said as I balled up my fist at the memory.

Seeing Kate so scared made me feel like I wanted to punch her father, which is weird because I haven't known her that long. But, I always get this fuzzy feeling when I'm around her; kinda like the feeling that I get when I'm around Yumi.

'Gosh, maybe we can visit her before we go to Lyoko. I don't think she'll be up for the exploration trip' Yumi said.

'Maybe you shouldn't come on the trip either Yumi' Jeremy said adjusting his glasses.

'Why not?' she said turning to him.

'You said it yourself, your parents are starting to get suspicious. You need to win back their trust in you. I think you should stay away from Lyoko for a while' Jeremy said.

'What! What about exploring sector 5?' Yumi said.

'Don't worry, Jeremy will give you a play-by-play update' I said.

'I promise' Jeremy said.

'Come on guys, I know you're dying to go to Mrs. Hertz class, off we go' Odd said as the bell rang.

'Did you study for the marine biology test?' Jeremy asked Odd.

'Of course I did, listen, Fish are remarkably well adapted to water, what's more they can swim' Odd said.

'You are so lame' Jeremy said as we all laughed.

Kate's POV

I had stayed in bed all day. After my father chewed me out on the phone, I just felt emotionally drained. The group came to check up on me and Ulrich even got me a few flowers from the garden club. I blushed when he gave them to me and I could've sworn I saw Yumi roll her eyes. Odd sang me a song he wrote called 'Break, Break, Breakdance'. He wasn't the best singer, but the song sure was catchy. Yumi had to stay home because her parents are starting to get suspicious. I guess that's the downside of being a day student. My motivation to go exploring was lost, but at least I know that Aelita is in safe hands with Odd and Ulrich.

AT THE FACTORY

Ulrich's POV

'Off to the forest sector' Jeremy said.

Odd, Aelita and I stepped into the scanners and waited for Jeremy to begin the virtualization process.

'Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Aelita' Jeremy said as the scanners closed.

'Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita' Jeremy said as I felt myself being to float.

'Virtualization' He said as the wind picked up and the familiar white light forced me to shut my eyes.

Soon I found myself falling to the ground and I landed in a crouch position.

'Everything Ok?' Jeremy asked.

'We're good but the monsters must be sleeping, they need all the sleep they can get to recover from the grief we've been giving them' Odd said.

'You have to get to the other end of the sector to take the transporter. I'm going to materialize your vehicles' Jeremy said.

Soon the Overbike and Overboard appeared in front of us. Odd hopped on and Aelita got on with him. We both sped off into the forest sector.

'WOOHOO' Odd shouted.

Aelita looked scared out of her wits as Odd rode recklessly on the Overboard.

'Odd, you promised to be careful' I shouted.

'No problem' he said as he began to fly over my head.

I growled in annoyance at his antics.

'Go straight ahead and hurry up before the monsters get there' Jeremy said.

I could see the edge of the sector approaching and I skidded the Overbike to a stop.

'We're here Jeremy' Aelita said.

'OK I'm entering the code, Scipio' Jeremy said.

'Here's the transporter' Odd said as the while ball came into view.

It soon grabbed us all up and carried us to sector 5.

Kate's POV

I was getting bored just lying here alone. Maybe I should have gone with them to Lyoko. I got up out of my bed and decided to call Yumi; she was probably bored at home with her parents.

'Hello, Yumi, its Kate' I said after she answered the phone.

'Hey Kate, how are you feeling?' she asked.

'Better, much better' I said.

'What about you? Your parents still on your back?' I asked lying down on my bed.

'Well they've finally trust me enough to let me in my room by myself so that's a start' She joked.

We both laughed. When it got quiet, I figured now was a good time to ask her about Ulrich.

'Hey Yumi, are you and Ulrich dating?' I asked.

I heard her breath hitch and I regretted asking.

'Why do you ask?' she answered.

'Well, you two flirt a lot so…I just assumed' I trailed.

'We aren't dating but we aren't just friends. Our relationship is somewhere in the middle there' she answered.

That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I wanted her to say that she and Ulrich were just friends and I could try to get him to like me.

'Oh' I said dejectedly.

'What made you ask that?' she asked.

'Oh you know…' I trailed.

'Come on tell me' she said.

I sighed, what could go wrong.

'I kinda sorta-' I started.

'Oh gosh Kate, my mom is yelling at me to do something, I'll call you back and we'll talk later, bye' she said.

'Bye' I said as she hung up the phone

I heard the line go dead and I completely regretted what I was going to say. What is wrong with you Kate? You almost told the girl that your crush likes that you like her crush and said girl also happens to like him back! I could've totally ruined my friendship with her.

'I think I need a good practice session' I said as I got up out of bed and got my training clothes and my practice ribbon.

Ulrich's POV

'Happy campers?' Jeremy asked as the transporter dropped us off.

'Yep, I'm starting to get used to these little trips' I said.

'Ugh, not me, I shouldn't have had that fish dessert at lunch' Odd said holding his stomach.

'Jeremy the wall is about to open' Aelita said.

Right, that means the countdown in about to start' Jeremy said.

'You've got to find a way to deactivate it. That must be the answer to exploring further' Jeremy said.

'Watch it guys' Jeremy advised as the room stopped spinning.

'Everything will be fine, Odd promised to be careful' I said sprinting through the exit.

'It's started, you know what'll happen if Aelita loses her life points don't you' Jeremy said with panic in his tone.

'Don't worry, we have no intention of losing her' I reassured him.

I stopped as I watched the walls open to reveal a passage. When it finished, we all sprinted down the steps.

'The last time there was a big room at the end of this hallway' Aelita said.

'I got a feeling that the architecture of the core zone changes each time you go there' Jeremy said.

'That's a great help for finding our way around' Odd said sarcastically as we came to a stop.

'If we knew everything we wouldn't be exploring. Come on, let's go' I said before super sprinting.

'Look out, you've got two creepers on your tail' Jeremy warned.

'You've only got three minutes left to stop the countdown get going' Jeremy said.

We began running into another room. I looked around before I decided a route.

'That way' I said as I took off running.

I turned through another corridor and it looked like we were back in the same spot.

'Haven't we already been through here?' I said.

'How should I know? Everything looks the same in this place' Odd said.

I took off running again and Aelita stopped at a corridor.

'This way' She said.

Odd and I were about to follow her when a blast shot her back. We looked up to see a creeper slithering our way. I quickly pulled Aelita up and stood in front of her as Odd fired at it.

'Wow 40 life points in one go. Those creepers sure are powerful' Jeremy said.

Odd fired a few more arrows at it and it exploded.

'They're powerful and really ugly too' Odd said.

'Any ideas Jeremy?' I asked.

He instructed us to make a mark at each corridor we go through. I took out my katana and sliced a mark into the wall. Soon we were out.

'We're out Jeremy, we made it' Aelita said.

We ran towards the exit when suddenly, we were in a room with no floor.

'Oh great, no what do we do?' I asked.

'Jeremy can you see anything from your end?' Odd asked.

'Go back to where you were, I've spotted the mechanism on the wall, hurry' he instructed.

'There' Aelita said as she spotted the device.

'Let me at it' Odd said as he began jumping up the wall.

Odd was about to hit the device when suddenly, a creeper came out of nowhere and shot him; devirtualizing him.

'NO' I shouted.

I turned around just in time to see a creeper shoot at me devirtualizing me.

The last thing I heard were Aelita's cries as everything went dark.

Aelita's POV

I watched in horror as both of my friends were devirtualized, leaving me alone and defenseless.

'Aelita, the countdown is over, the room is bound to change' Jeremy said.

I watched as the walls began to increase in height and the creeper ran away.

'Aelita are you ok?' Jeremy asked.

'I'm fine' I answered.

'I'll rematerialize Odd and Ulrich so that they can get you out of there' Jeremy said.

'Aelita, Odd and Ulrich didn't come back' Jeremy said in a panicked voice.

'What? But that's impossible. Are they lost?' I asked.

'For the moment they are' Jeremy said.

'So there is no rematerialization from sector 5' I asked.

'Sure there is, once I find the right program' Jeremy said.

'And you think you can find it?' I asked.

'It's as easy as finding your anti-virus. But don't worry I'm going to call Yumi and Kate to help' Jeremy said.

Kate's POV

I was in my practice clothes which consisted of black spandex dance shorts, a pink dance shirt and nude coloured toe shoes. My long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and beads of sweat were starting to form on my forehead.

I twirled my ribbon around in circles while I practiced my flexibility. I suddenly heard clapping behind me and I stopped what I was doing and turned to see a guy watching me. I had seen him with Yumi a few times. I think his name was Wesley.

'Wow that was awesome. You sure have talent' he said walking closer.

I had a feeling of déjà vu.

'Thank you' I said giving him a small smile.

'I'm William Dunbar' he said outstretching his hand.

'I'm-'I started but what cut off.

'I know exactly who you are Katherine; everyone knows' he said smiling.

'Wow I didn't think I would be that popular in only a few days' I said.

'You're the daughter of a celebrity, of course everyone's talking about you. They also talk about how cute you are' he said winking at me.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I looked down. What happened to my crush on Ulrich?

'You're friends with Yumi right?' I asked.

'Yeah, she's a nice girl. But she usually ditches me to hang out with your group of friends. Speaking of which, why aren't you with them?' he asked.

'I had practice' I said simply.

'Right, right' he said.

A silence followed that and it actually wasn't awkward, it was actually comforting in a sense. Suddenly my phone starting ringing and I fished it out of my bag to answer it.

'Hello' I said into the receiver.

'Kate, we need you at the factory now' Jeremy said.

'I'm on my way' I said as I hung up.

'I'm sorry William, but I have to leave' I said strapping by bag onto my back.

'That's ok, But promise me we'll hang out sometime' he said.

'I promise' I said without really thinking about it.

'Well then, see you around, dollface' he said winking at me before leaving the gym.

Another blushed crept up onto my face and I quickly removed it before running towards the factory.

AT THE FACTORY

'I'm here Jeremy' I said out of breath as the elevator stopped.

'Where are Odd and Ulrich?' I asked looking around.

'Long story short, they got devirtualized and haven't come back but I'm working on it' Jeremy said.

'WHAT!" I shouted.

'Quick, get the scanners, Yumi is waiting for you' he said.

I pressed the down button and soon I was in the scanner room.

'Hey, it looks like you were running a marathon' Yumi said as she saw me.

'Well, before I sprinted all the way here, I was already tired from practice so, sue me' I said walking into a scanner.

'I'm sending you girls to the mountain sector' Jeremy said.

'Transfer Yumi, transfer Kate' Jeremy said.

'Scanner Yumi, scanner Kate' he said.

'Virtualization' Jeremy said.

I opened my eyes to see the mountain sector. I landed in a crouch and I looked around. It looked so open and free.

'We're here Jeremy' I said.

'I'm materializing the Overwing for you' Jeremy said.

The Overwing soon materialized and Yumi and I hopped on.

'Get to the edge of the sector as fast as you can' Jeremy instructed.

'Be careful, XANA is going to do whatever he can to keep you from using the transporter' Jeremy said.

Out of nowhere a blast hit the Overwing and Yumi and I fell off. I looked back and saw two roach looking creatures. Can't XANA at least make one attractive monster?

'Jeremy, enter the code' Yumi said as we ran.

I could see the transporter in my view but the roach monsters were coming closer. I unwrapped my ribbon from my wrist and slashed two of them on their heads.

'Nice one Kate' Yumi said before the transporter picked us up.

After a while, the transporter released us and we were in the arena.

'Kate, Yumi can you girls hear me?' Jeremy asked.

'Yeah, we're in the arena' I said.

'Listen up, you have to get to the corridor and trigger the mechanism before the countdown runs out' Jeremy said.

'Got it' Yumi said as we ran down steps.

'Only two minutes left girls' Jeremy said.

We suddenly came to a room with red lasers all over the floor.

Yumi and I began expertly flipping over the lasers. But she accidently brushed up into one.

'Yumi, you're down to 10 life points, now is not the time to mess up' Jeremy said.

'Let me handle it' I said before continuing to flip over the lasers.

'Kate this is no time to drag your feet' Jeremy said.

'I'm going as fast as I can Einstein' I said cartwheeling.

I finally made it out of the lasers.

'I've located the mechanism, it's on your right, you have ten seconds' Jeremy said.

I saw the mechanism and quickly started sprinting towards it. I pushed my palm onto the center and the whole things retreaded back to form the XANA symbol.

'It worked Jeremy' I said.

The lasers were deactivated and Yumi quickly ran up beside me.

'The whole zone is being reconfigured' Jeremy said.

Yumi and I ran out to an exit where we found a fast moving elevator.

'Wow, it's some kind of elevator' Yumi said.

'You know what we do with elevators right?' Jeremy said.

'We ride them' Yumi and I said in unison before hopping onto the elevator.

It suddenly changed course and began moving downwards. While moving, Yumi and I spotted Aelita. We waited until we passed her again to grab her onto the elevator with us.

'Where are you taking me?' Aelita asked.

'I have no idea' I said shrugging.

The elevator soon slowed to a stop and all three of us ran off into a corridor. Upon entering it, we found ourselves standing outside sector 5 on one of the ledges.

'There is an interface' I said pointing to the digital screen.

'I can get it' Aelita said as she began tapping the screen.

'Incredible, the interface gives access to XANA's own data' Aelita said.

'Huh?' Jeremy said.

'Sector 5 is where XANA lives' Aelita said.

'XANA's not a very good housekeeper' Yumi joked.

'I'll say' I snorted.

I was looking around when I saw something weird happening with the walls.

'There are some weird things going on in this place' I said.

'I'm getting access to so much data it's crazy' Aelita said.

'Look for the specific devirtualization code for sector 5, if you find it, we can rescue Odd and Ulrich' Jeremy said.

Suddenly these creatures that resembled mantas came from the wall and they were flying.

'That can't be good' I said unwrapping my ribbon.

'Jeremy, we're going to need the Overwing' Yumi said opening her fans.

'Uh oh bad news, when Aelita's working on that interface I can't do anything from my end' Jeremy said.

'Aelita, I don't mean to rush you but can you please hurry up' I said backing up.

'I think I found it, I'm transmitting it to you' Aelita said.

'Ok, I'm taking over again now' Jeremy said.

'Jeremy the Overwing now' Yumi said as the Mantas swarmed us.

'It's on the way and Kate, I'm sending you the Overboard' Jeremy said.

What on Earth was an Overboard? What is that a skateboard or something? Suddenly the Overwing and the Overboard appeared in front of us. The Overboard was a purple hovering skateboard without wheels. I would assume that this is Odd's vehicle.

'Kate, you know how to ride it right?' Jeremy said.

'I got it' I said jumping on and riding off.

'It's just like surfing' I said.

'How do we get out of here?' Yumi asked following me.

'There are some tunnels' Aelita said.

'They're closed' I said as I whipped my ribbon at one of the mantas.

Suddenly one of the tunnels began to open and I smiled in relief.

'Nice one Einstein' Yumi said.

One of the Mantas shot Yumi and devirtualized her. The mantas starting circling Aelita and I sliced one on its backed it exploded as Aelita and I went through the tunnel.

'Jeremy, we got out through a way tower' Aelita said.

'Ok now go to a neutral tower, I'll bring you girls in' Jeremy said.

Aelita went inside the tower and I jumped off the Overboard.

'Materialization Kate' Jeremy said.

I closed my eyes and opened them again when the scanners open.

'We're here Jeremy, what about the others' Aelita said as she stepped out of the scanner.

'I'm entering a new code' Jeremy said.

'Materialization Yumi, Materialization Odd, Materialization Ulrich' Jeremy said.

Jeremy came down to the scanner room with us to see if it worked. We all held hands and prayed that it worked. Soon the scanners opened to reveal my friends.

'Yeah' Jeremy exclaimed in happiness.

Jeremy went to Odd to see if he was ok, Aelita went to Yumi and I went to Ulrich.

'Ulrich, are you ok?' I asked helping him off the floor.

'Yeah, I'm a bit loopy though' he said.

I put his arm around my neck and helped him walked towards the elevator. We all got the shock of our lives when we saw Kiwi, Jim, Principal Delmas and Yumi's parents waiting for us at the elevator.

'Yumi? What are you doing here' her father asked.

'I believe you all have some explaining to do' Principal Delmas said.

Ulrich looked at Jeremy and nodded. Suddenly Aelita took off running but Jim caught onto the plan and went into the elevator with Jeremy. Soon after, a blinding white light came and I experienced my first return to the past.

RETURN TO THE PAST-KATE'S DORM

I was all of a sudden in my bed and I began looking around in shock. That was a very weird sensation. I figured since I had another shot of today I wasn't going to waste it by staying in bed. I hopped out of bed and ran down to the coffee machine where the gang usually is.

'Hey' I said as I approached them.

'How did you like your first return to the past Sunshine?' Ulrich asked.

I blushed when he called me that.

'Sunshine?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Odd calls you that, why can't I? And besides I'm calling you Sunshine because of your personality not your hair' Ulrich said smiling at me.

I blushed even harder and I ducked my head down.

'Hey, there is Yumi' Aelita said.

We all looked to see Yumi walking with her parents to school.

'Ready to give us an explantion?' Her father asked.

'Alright, I'll tell you' she said with her head hung low.

'I'm in love' she said.

I stiffened; she couldn't be in love with Ulrich right? Oh God please don't let her be in love with him. I looked over at the rest of them and it seems that they didn't even hear her.

'I knew there was a reason Yumi' her father said.

'At least tell us your boyfriend's name' her mother said.

'No, sorry I won't mom' Yumi said.

'See you later' she said before making her way towards us.

'Well that seemed to satisfy them, what did you tell them?' Ulrich asked.

I was about to roll on the floor and die if she admits her love for him right in front of me.

'The truth' she said pushing her hair out of the way,

Good news, she didn't exactly say that she was talking about him. Bad news, there is a 90% chance she is.

'Huh' Ulrich asked confused.

Yumi just smiled and walked away.

'Hey Kate you alright, you look pale' Odd said.

'I think I'm going to stay in bed today after all, see you' I said as I began walking back to my form with my head hanging.

Why did I let my crush get this deep?

**Kate sure does have a lot of drama in her young life.**

**I've decided to add William in the KatexUlrichxYumi mix. He'll surely stir up some emotions.**

**Review ^_^**


	5. A Great Day

Chapter 5-A great day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

**Sorry about the late update, my finals are next week so I've been spending most of my time studying.**

**Thank you '**_**AuBrie**_**', 'Kate 3' and '**_**British girl'**_** for the reviews. ^_^**

**A great day (episode 30)**

**ENJOY!**

Kate's POV

Jeremy had sent, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich Aelita and I to sector 5 so that Aelita can recover more data from the interface. I was standing on guard checking for any mantas while Aelita did her thing.

'How we doing with the mantas?' Jeremy asked.

'Looks like they're going to hatch real soon' Ulrich said as he looked at the wall.

'Judging by the size of the nest, we're going to have some big bouncing babies' Odd joked.

The mantas were almost hatched. Aelita seriously needs to step on it.

'Ok Aelita, I'll take over from here' Jeremy said.

'Just a little longer Jeremy, we've never been able to access this much data' Aelita said as the tapped the interface rapidly.

'Let me take over now, ok' Jeremy said again.

Aelita just ignored Jeremy and continued to work rapidly on the interface.

'Aelita I don't want to rush you but-' Odd said as he pointed to the wall.

I turned around and saw three mantas hatch from the wall and they were heading straight for us.

'Aelita, we can always come back later' I said backing up.

'Jeremy. They're here' Yumi said.

'Ok, I've got things under control. Three vehicles coming right up' Jeremy said.

The Overboard, Overwing and Overbike soon materialized and everyone went on their respective vehicles.

'Come on Sunshine' Ulrich said hopping on the Overbike.

I hopped on after him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Even in a predicament like this, I found myself blushing as I touched Ulrich. His abs felt amazing.

Ulrich sped off just as the mantas began to fire.

'Cover me Kate' Ulrich said.

I flipped myself over on the overbike so that now I was sitting back to back with Ulrich. I unwrapped my ribbon and began whipping at the mantas.

'Still just babies and check them out' Odd said riding beside me.

'If these are the babies, I wouldn't like to see the adults' I said whipping at the mantas.

They were good at dodging my ribbon and it made them difficult to kill; time to take things up a notch. I touched my belt and my clubs materialized in my hand. I juggled all five of them for a while before I launched them.

'Hey, watch it Kate' Odd said dodging a club that almost hit him.

'I can't really control where they go Odd' I said.

I managed to kill one but the others were still rapidly firing.

'AH' I screamed as I got hit in the arm.

'You just lost 30 life points Kate, be careful' Jeremy said.

'The tunnel will be opened soon' Jeremy said.

Ulrich suddenly sped up and did a circle in the air, making me almost fall off the bike.

'ULRICH ARE YOU INSANE?' I asked as he rode side by side with a manta.

'Take control of the Overbike' he said jumping onto a manta.

I flipped back over and slid up on the overbike grabbing the handles. Ulrich stabbed the manta in its eye but he jumped off too late and began falling.

'ULRICH' Yumi and I shouted in unison.

I tried to get down to him but Odd was faster and successfully caught him. I let out a sigh of relief as we all rode inside the tunnel to safety.

IN THE LAB

'And there you go, the data analysis program is running' Jeremy said happily.

'Great, and what does that mean exactly' Odd asked.

'With all that I've been able to recover, it's a good chance that I'll be able to find Aelita's anti-virus' Jeremy said.

'You mean that, pretty soon we'll be able to shut down the super calculator?' Ulrich asked.

'Exactly, and if it works, Aelita will no longer be tied to XANA by that horrible virus' Jeremy said.

'Shoot, what are we going to do in our free time now, I mean if we can't save the world anymore?' Odd asked.

'Maybe you can try studying more and learn a few things' I suggested.

'Nah' Odd said shrugging my idea off.

'3 A.M wow, we better head for our rooms if we don't want to get caught' Jeremy said looking at his watch.

KATE AND AELITA'S DORM

'Goodnight girls' Odd said as Ulrich and Jeremy walked Aelita and me to our room.

'Goodnight' I said as I walked inside.

'Hey Kate wait' Ulrich said coming after me.

I turned around and looked at him waiting for him to speak.

'I was just wondering you know, since you're new to Lyoko and stuff you might want some fighting tips' he said.

'Are you saying I can't fight?' I said teasing him.

'No-no, that's not what I'm saying at all. You're an excellent fighter especially for a beginner and-' he rambled.

'I was just messing with you Ulrich' I said laughing.

'Not cool Sunshine, but are you in for the fighting tips. I can show you some Pencak Silat moves' he said.

'Umm well I had practice tomorrow-' I trailed.

'Oh well we can always do it another time' he said sounding slightly disappointed.

'But, I'm sure missing one practice session won't hurt. And besides, it might be fun learning about Indonesian martial arts' I said.

'How did you know that it was Indonesian?' Ulrich asked.

'My brother did all sorts of martial arts and I've heard him mention that before' I said.

'Oh' he said.

I once again found myself in silence with him. This is the perfect opportunity for him to kiss me. It's dark, we're alone and there is no noise. I didn't know if it was the darkness playing tricks on me but it actually looked like he was leaning down towards me. Thinking that he was going to kiss me, I stood up on my tippy toes and puckered my lips. I got the shock of my life when I felt him reach into my hair and pulled something out.

'You had a leaf in your hair' he said holding the leaf.

Thank God it was dark so that he couldn't see how embarrassed I was. What is wrong with you Kate? Of course he isn't going to kiss you when he has a beauty like Yumi after him.

'Oh thanks' I mumbled dejected.

'You alright Kate' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow' I said as I opened the door.

I saw Aelita and Jeremy having a conversation and I decided not to bother them.

'Goodnight Kate, sweet dreams' Ulrich said before leaving.

I shut the door and changed into my pajamas before plunging down on my bed. At the rate I'm going, Ulrich and I will be together when Odd tells us that he's marrying Sissi.

THE NEXT DAY

'IT'S TUESDAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME NOW IS 7 A.M AND THE WORLD IS FEELING GREAT' the radioman said.

I groggily slammed my hand down to silence him before I got up and rubbed my eyes. Aelita usually is up 30 minutes before me and saves a space for me on the shower line. I grabbed my toiletries and slowly made my way to the line.

'Good Morning' I said to Aelita.

I looked at her and saw her eyes widened, did I look that terrible?

'Wow, you look rough' Aelita said.

'We got in at 3:15 and I didn't go to sleep until 3:45' I said.

'How do you always be so chirpy when we don't even get enough sleep' I asked rubbing my eyes.

'I guess I'm just used to it' she said.

'Ugh, I'm going to have to double up on my makeup today so I don't look like a complete zombie' I said.

Aelita laughed at me and we both made our way into the showers when the line had moved.

BREAKTIME

'I couldn't exactly tell them there were 5 friends involved and 3 of them boys could I' Yumi said.

Yumi's parents were still giving her a hard time about coming home at late hours. While she was telling us this, I was frantically trying to put on makeup. I looked absolutely terrible today. I had bags under my eyes, dark circle were under my eyes, my skin lost its usual golden glow, my acne is acting up and I haven't shaped-up my eyebrows in a while so now they look two bushes on my face.

'That would've really freaked them out' Yumi said.

'Why didn't you just make up story, I do it all the time with my parents' Ulrich said.

'Same here' I added as I looked up from my compact mirror.

'I'm sick of lying, I'd love to be able to tell them everything like I used to' Yumi said looking down.

'Don't worry Yumi, soon you won't have to lie any more. Cheer up, it's going to be a great day, they said so on the radio' Jeremy said resting his hand on her shoulder.

Ulrich looked up at me from his spot on the ground and raised his eyebrow.

'Kate, what are you doing?' he asked.

'Trying to make myself look presentable' I said while applying blush.

'You've been putting on makeup for the past ten minutes' Yumi said.

'Yes, and I still look terrible. Quick, help me apply more mascara' I said applying more blush.

'What are you talking about? You look beautiful?' Ulrich said.

My breath hitched and so did his. It seems like he wasn't supposed to say that. Yumi narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Wow Ulrich, didn't know you felt that way about Kate' Yumi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

'What no? I didn't mean that-' he said.

'Excuse me?' I said offended.

'No Kate listen I-' he started.

I scoffed and walked off. He calls me beautiful and as soon as Yumi gets angry he takes it back.

'Hey Kate wait, what's wrong' Ulrich says as he grabs my elbow.

'What's wrong?' I asked as I yanked my elbow out his grasp.' What's wrong is that you just taked back what you said'

'But, you know I didn't mean it, Yumi got angry and I had to-' he started.

'Had to what Ulrich' I cut him off.

He didn't answer me. I saw his eyebrows furrow together.

'What does it matter if I took it back anyway?' he said.

'You're such an idiot' I said before I ran away.

I can't believe he just said that. If you say something like that to any girl, they will be upset.

SCIENCE CLASS

'She taped the whole conversation between Aelita and me' Jeremy said to us.

Apparently, Sissi had taped the conversation that Aelita and Jeremy had about her background and now the little brat is threatening to tell her father if we didn't allow her in our group.

'She's even worse than I thought' Odd said in front of me.

I had switched seats with Odd so that now I was sitting next to Jeremy instead of Ulrich. After what happened at break time, I didn't want to see him.

'Excuse me you four, but do you mind if I teach my class' Mrs. Hertz said.

'Not at all Mrs. Hertz, after all it is your job' Odd said.

I giggled when he said that and Mrs. Hertz glared at me. I instantly shut up and hung my head.

'Yes and my job is also to ask questions isn't it Odd, so would you be kind enough to tell me the mass and moles of two oxygen atoms' Mrs. Hertz said.

'32 grams per mole' I whispered to Odd.

'Uh 56 fans in the hole' Odd said.

I face palmed myself at his answer while the entire class erupted in laughter.

'The answer is 32 grams per mole' Mrs. Hertz said glaring at him.

'What is the principle of photosynthesis?' she asked again.

'The synthesis of oxygen from plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light' I whispered slowly to Odd so that he can understand this time.

'The possession….of light…..in….synthesis' Odd said.

'Oh my gosh Odd' I said in frustration.

'Alright, here is an easy one now. Which student in this graduating class is the biggest failure in science who nevertheless takes the liberty of not listening to my lessons?' Mrs. Hertz asked.

'Me, Mrs. Hertz' Odd said in a small voice.

'Bravo, well done Odd' she said mockingly 'you see what you can do when you apply yourself'.

Odd placed his head on the desk as the class laughed.

BREAK

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and I were sitting by the steps on our second break. Ulrich was practicing his Pencak Silat while I filed my nails, looking anywhere but him.

'Whatever happens, we can't let Sissi tell her father' Jeremy said.

'Don't worry Jeremy, I've got an idea' Ulrich said.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Ulrich stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

'How long are you going to keep this up Kate?' Ulrich asked.

'Keep what up?' I asked not looking at him.

'What you're doing right now, not looking at me, giving me the cold shoulder?' he said.

I didn't even answer him and I began to blow on my nails.

'Did I miss something? What's wrong with you two?' Aelita asked.

'Ulrich just likes to go back on things he said' I said.

'Why are you acting like this?' He asked frustrated.

I just rolled my eyes at him again before I got up and made my way to the gym.

'Where are going?' He asked.

'To the gym so that I can practice my rhythmic gymnastics' I said.

'What? But you said you'll let me teach you some fighting moves' Ulrich said.

'Yes and you also said that I'm beautiful but since Yumi got mad you took it back' I said

'Stop it Kate, you're starting to sound like a spoiled brat' He said.

'I'm not a spoiled brat' I said clenching my fists.

'Well you sure are acting like one. In fact, your acting-' he started.

He stopped what he was saying at a smirk came on his face. Why was he smirking.

'What are you smirking at?' I said annoyed.

'Your jealous' he said.

'No I'm not' I said.

'Yes, you are' He said.

'Ugh, I have practice, I don't have to deal with this' I said as I stomped off towards the gym. The nerve of him.

AT THE GYM

'I'm so happy that you've finally decided to give me a lesson in Penchar Vicelat' Sissi said as she walked towards Ulrich.

Apparently, Ulrich's grand idea was teaching Sissi Pencak Silat while Odd and Jeremy snuck into her bag and took out the tape.

'Pencak Silat' he said correcting her.

'Whatever, I wonder what could've made you change your mind all of a sudden, and what is she doing here?' Sissi said referring to me.

'Just because you're practicing in the gym, doesn't mean that anyone else can't be in here' I said bouncing my ball.

I decided to leave my ribbon alone today and use my ball. I usually reserve my ball for when I have an emotional routine. But I guess this can be considered an emotional day.

'This is a basic move, you outta be able to manage it' Ulrich showing Sissi the move.

She was wobbling like crazy and looked like she was going to topple over.

'AHHH' she screamed as she fell.

Ulrich and I chuckled but she only directed her gaze to me.

'Shut up Kate, just go back to playing with your dumb ball' Sissi said glaring at me.

Dumb ball huh? I'll show her how **dumb** my ball can really be.

Suddenly, her two slaves were walking with Odd and Jeremy and held a small black tape in their hands.

'You were right Sissi, as usual, they were trying to steal the tape' Herb said.

'Oh gentlemen, did you think you were smarter than me? You obviously don't know me very well' Sissi said.

'Now it's time to spill the beans, tell me everything you've been up to for as long as I can remember, what's the big conspiracy?' She asked.

None of us answered her and she raised an eyebrow.

'Oh so you won't tell me anything, is that it?' She said again.

Again, none of us even opened our mouths.

'Ok then, you asked for it I'm going to play this recording for my father' she said walking off.

That girl really knows how to push my buttons. I grabbed my ball and sent it hurdling at the back of her head. It collided with her and she fell to the floor.

'OUCH' she cried as she rubbed her head.

I laughed and then suddenly, a blinding white light came over all of us.

RETURN TO THE PAST #1

'IT'S TUESDAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME NOW IS 7 A.M AND THE WORLD IS FEELING GREAT' the radioman said.

Did a return to the past just happen? How can that be? Jeremy wasn't at the factory to activate it.

I quickly ran out of my dorm and met Aelita by the showers.

'Hey, who activated the return to the past' I whispered to her.

'I don't know, but I'll ask Jeremy about it when I get dressed' Aelita said.

I went back to my dorm and grabbed my toiletries before standing on the line again. Oh great, I have to do my makeup all over again!

BREAKTIME

'But I didn't program a return back in time' Jeremy said.

'But that doesn't explain the fact that Tuesday is starting again' Aelita said.

'It's weird, let's go to factory after science class to check it out' Jeremy said.

The bell rang I was about to make my way to class when Ulrich stopped me.

'Kate, look I know that you're probably still mad at me but please, I am truly sorry about I did yesterday, well actually today' Ulrich said.

'I forgive you, I realized that I overreacted' I said.

'No you didn't I shouldn't have taken that back, I indirectly called you ugly and I know that no girl wants to hear that. And besides, your far from ugly' Ulrich said.

I blushed and looked down.

'So we still on for Pencak Silat?' he asked hopefully.

'We're on' I said smiling.

'Great, as soon as I'm done with Sissi, we'll practice' he said.

'Good luck with her' I said as I turned around and walked to class.

SCIENCE CLASS

'So would you be kind enough to tell me that mass and molds of two oxygen atoms' Mrs. Hertz said to Odd.

'32 grams per mold Mam,' Odd said.

The look on Mrs. Hertz face was priceless when she heard Odd say the correct answer.

'Oh, yes that's right, very well Odd now please, would you explain to me the principle of photosynthesis' Mrs. Hertz challenged.

'Of course Mam, that would be the synthesis of oxygen from plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light' Odd answered.

The class, including Mrs. Hertz was flabbergasted.

'Odd was it really you, you haven't been replaced by a clone?' she asked.

'No Mam, why is something wrong?' Odd asked feigning innocence.

'No, no let's go on with our lesson' Mrs. Hertz said turning around.

'Wow being a good student is so cool' Odd said to Jeremy and me.

'It has its perks' I said smiling.

AT THE GYM

'You know what, why don't you practice with only Sissi today' I said to Ulrich.

'No, I need you here, don't leave me with that monster' Ulrich joked.

I laughed but starting frowning when I saw Sissi walking towards us.

'Hello Ulrich dear, Kate' she said sneering at me.

'Hello gremlin' I said giving her a fake smile.

'Be nice' Ulrich whispered in my ear.

'Shut up monkey' she said to me.

I didn't even bother trying to make a comeback; I was busy laughing at her facial expression.

'Come on Sissi, let's begin' Ulrich said.

Ulrich demonstrated a few moves for me and Sissi to follow. She surprisingly got them right.

'Very good, you're a fast learner' Ulrich praised.

'You think so that's great' Sissi said smiling.

'Yeah really great' I mocked her.

'Kate' Ulrich said warningly.

'What?' I asked innocently.

He just shook his head at me and turned his attention to Sissi.

'Sissi, can I talk to you as a friend?' Ulrich said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a look that meant just go with it.

'Sorry? As a what' she answered shocked.

'As a friend, you see I'm worried about Jeremy and Aelita, I know you're going to laugh' Ulrich said.

Where was he going with this?

'Laugh? But why' Sissi asked.

'Well umm, you see, they've kinda lost it, for some reason they think they're virtual people' Ulrich said.

I nearly gasped but then I realized I would've messed up everything. Has Ulrich lost his mind? Sissi will never be dumb enough to fall for this?

'What's that?' she asked.

I stand corrected.

Sissi pulled out the tape recorder and played it. The conversation between Aelita and Jeremy flooded through the gym.

'It's worse than a thought, they've gone way off the deep end' Ulrich said holding his head.

'But that's crazy' Sissi said.

'Its much worse, they're totally out of it' Ulrich said.

The fact that Sissi believes Ulrich is just incredible. Suddenly I saw the blinding white light and I sucked my teeth.

'Not again' I said in annoyance before the light engulfed me.

RETURN TO THE PAST #2

'IT'S TUES-' the radioman started to say before I slammed my fist down on the alarm.

I just grabbed my clothes and made my way to the showers. I was sick of this day that I didn't even bother with makeup.

SCIENCE CLASS

'What's fascinating is that plants use the Sun's energy to change water and carbon dioxide into glucose and in exchange give off oxygen' Odd said as he explained his elaborate diagram that he drew on the board.

I had my head on the desk regretting my no make-up decision. I didn't even want anyone to look at me.

'Odd if you keep this up, you'll be teaching the class instead Odd me' Mrs. Hertz said.

'Oh I certainly don't know as much as you Mrs. Hertz' Odd said.

'I'm beginning to wonder' Mrs. Hertz said.

'Just think, now Kate and I will have to start all over with Sissi' Ulrich said.

'Umm you mean you will, I can't take another Tuesday in her presence' I said.

'Wow Kate, you look umm….different' Jeremy said as he saw my face.

'I know I look terrible Jeremy, no need to lie' I grumbled.

'No, you don't look terrible, just…different' he said.

'Anyway, neither of you will have to worry about Sissi, I need you two on Lyoko to help the others deactivate the tower' Jeremy said.

'But, what about Sissi?' Ulrich asked.

'We'll find another way' Jeremy answered.

'Fair enough, I really don't think I can be as clever as yesterday. Not like Odd' Ulrich said.

AT THE FACTORY

'Transfer Kate, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi' Jeremy said as the scanner closed.

'Scanner Kate, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi' Jeremy said.

'Virtualization' he said.

I opened my eyes to see I was I the mountain sector. I landed in a crouch and met the guys.

'Welcome to Lyoko ladies' Odd greeted.

'The activated tower is on the second plateau in the North' Jeremy said.

'Sorry but you're going to have to go without vehicles because I don't have enough machine resources to bring them up' Jeremy said.

'No sweat, it'll be just like the good ole' days' Ulrich said.

'Come on, let's go' Ulrich said as we all began walking towards the tower.

'I'm going to try to get back control over the returns in time' Jeremy said.

'It's kinda quiet' Odd said.

'Too quiet if you ask me' Ulrich said.

'Don't say that, everyone someone says it's too quiet, something bad happens' I said.

'You can never enjoy the present moment can you Ulrich' Odd said.

We all heard buzzing sounds and we turned around to see a group of Hornets flying at us.

'Oh yes I can' Ulrich said smirking at the sight of them.

'Jeremy, XANA is sending us monsters' Yumi said.

'So I see, separate their flight pattern. That outta weaken them' Jeremy advised.

'Odd, you and Kate take Aelita to the tower. Ulrich and I will take care of the monsters' Yumi said.

'Guys on your right, there should be a path that leads to the tower' Jeremy said.

'With a platform to land on' Odd asked as we began running.

'Well logically yes' Jeremy said.

'That's encouraging' I said sarcastically.

We stopped at the edge and looked down. I'm not usually afraid of heights but this is one long drop.

'Umm guys I don't know if-AHHH' I screamed as Odd pushed over.

'JERONIMO' He shouted as he jumped.

We all landed hard on the ground and as soon as I got up I shouted at Odd.

'YOU NUMBSKULL, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?'I shouted.

'You looked like you were scared so I gave you some encouragement' Odd said simply.

'But I wasn't ready' I said.

'Well Kate, in life you have to expect the unexpected' Odd said.

I made a strangling motion with my hands behind his back and Aelita giggled.

'Nice jump guys, but it cost you each 20 life points' Jeremy said.

'It was worth it, we can see the tower' Odd said.

We all broke out into a sprint towards the tower.

'Odd, Kate, get ready for guests, three Hornets are heading towards you' Jeremy said.

I unwrapped my ribbon and stood infront of Aelita.

'Guys, listen' Aelita said.

We all heard the sound of the Hornets wings flapping furiously.

'Go hide, we'll take care of them' Odd said to Aelita as he readied his laser arrows.

'Odd, Kate time is running out. XANA is starting another jump back in time' Jeremy said.

'LASER ARROW' Odd shouted as he shot at the Hornets.

I whipped my ribbon around and slashed one of the Hornet's wings off before Odd fired at it. One was about to fire at Odd but I whipped my ribbon in front of him to block it.

'Ulrich's on the way guys, but he's bringing three more Hornets' Jeremy said.

'Well isn't that a nice present' I said as I killed another Hornet.

'SUPER SPRINT' I heard Ulrich shout as he came speeding our way.

'Odd yours' he shouted as he threw his katana through a hornet and it stuck into the rock.

Odd jumped up and held onto the katana before firing laser arrows at the remaining two hornets. He pulled the katana out and Ulrich caught it.

'If only I had more time to find a solution' Jeremy said.

Suddenly another return to the past began happening

RETURN TO THE PAST #3

'ITS T-' The radio said before I cut it off.

'I hate Tuesdays now' I mumbled into my pillow.

My phone began ringing and I quickly answered it.

'Hello' I said groggily.

'Kate, Aelita never came back from Lyoko' Jeremy said.

'What?' I asked shocked.

I looked over to her bed and found it empty.

'Get to the factory as fast as you can. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are on their way, I'll meet you guys there.' Jeremy said before he hung up.

I quickly scrambled out bed and grabbed my usual blue dress and black flats. I didn't even bother waiting on the line at the showers. I just went straight in and took a 3 minute shower before I threw on my clothes and left my blonde hair dripping wet down my back.

'Excuse me, but I'm really in a hurry' I said to a girl as I pushed her to the side and quickly brushed her teeth.

When I was done, I scrambled out of the school and went to the factory as fast as I could.

AT THE FACTORY

The elevators opened to the lab and I saw Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, but no Jeremy.

'Where's Jeremy' I asked walking inside.

'He hasn't arrived yet and he isn't answering his phone' Yumi said.

'Why is your hair soaking wet?' Odd asked.

'Because I didn't have time to dry it, I just took a quick shower and rushed here' I said sitting down in Jeremy's chair.

'You're going to catch a cold' Ulrich said.

'Doubt it, I have a strong immune system' I said.

'Hello, hello' I heard a voice say.

I began looking around and I realized that it was coming from Jeremy's small little microphone, I quickly hooked it up to my ear and listened to the voice.

'Hello, Jeremy is that you?' Aelita asked.

'No it's me, Kate. Are you alright Aelita?' I asked.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd rushed over to me when they heard me talking to Aelita.

'Kate, where is Jeremy?' she asked.

'We don't know, he said he was going to meet us here but he hasn't arrived yet and he isn't answering his phone' I explained.

'I really need you guys here, I'm being attacked by Hornets' Aelita said.

'We don't know how to virtualize ourselves to Lyoko' I said.

'Ok, we need to look for him' Odd said.

'Kate, you go with Ulrich. Yumi and I will stay here' Odd said.

'Wait, maybe I should go with Ulrich' Yumi suggested.

'Maybe you should not' I muttered under my breath

'No, you know the most about the supercomputer than any of us' Ulrich said.

Yumi reluctantly agreed and put on the headset.

'Let's go Kate' Ulrich said as he made his way to the elevator.

I followed him and we both broke out into a sprint back to Kadic as soon as the elevator doors opened.

AT KADIC

Ulrich and I opened the door to the boiler room and our eyes widened when we saw Sissi, with Herb and Nicholas holding Jeremy with his hands behind his back.

'Ulrich, Kate watch out, Sissi has been possessed by XANA' Jeremy said.

I looked at her and surely enough, the XANA symbol was in her eyes. Sissi growled at the sight of us and pulled a pipe from the wall. This cannot be good. Gas flooded the room and I saw Herb and Nicholas release Jeremy before fleeing. Jeremy quickly came over to us as Sissi smashed the wall and a few pipes fell. Ulrich picked up and pipe and got into a fighting stance.

'Go on, I'll handle her' Ulrich said.

'Are you nuts? She'll kill you' I said to him.

'I can hold her off long enough for you guys to deactivate' the tower.

'Are you sure' Jeremy asked.

'Get going will you he said.

'Good luck, come on Kate' Jeremy said as he made his way towards the door.

I was still apprehensive about leaving him her with her.

'Go on Kate I'll be fine' He reassured.

I nodded and gave him one last fleeting look before I ran with Jeremy back to the factory.

AT THE FACTORY

'Oh there you are at last, Aelita's in trouble' Yumi said as the elevator doors opened.

'Get to the scanners' Jeremy said taking over.

Yumi and Odd joined me in the elevator and we made our way to the scanners.

'Transfer Odd, transfer Kate, transfer Yumi' he said.

'Scanner Odd, scanner Kate, scanner Yumi' he said.

'Virtualization' he said.

I found myself back on the mountain sector when I opened my eyes. As soon as I landed, I saw two Hornets and the Scyphozoa that had Aelita in its tentacles. I unwrapped my ribbon and slashed at it three times. It dropped Aelita and retreated into the shadows. Yumi and Odd took care of the Hornets.

'XANA is starting another jump back in time, we might have to start all over again' Jeremy said.

'No, I refuse to live this day again' I said.

I nasty Scyphozoa was still in my view so I whipped at it a few times until it completely disappeared.

'We just have to make it to that darn tower' Yumi said.

'And were not there yet' Odd said as he turned around.

I turned around to see a tarantula guarding the path to the tower.

'Ah, tarantulas my favorite monster' I said smirking at it.

I groaned at me and readied its lasers.

'You two, get Aelita to the factory, I'll handle the tarantula' I said materializing my clubs.

It began firing and me and I began to do flips to dodge the lasers. I juggled my clubs then fired them into the air. They came soaring back but only managed to hit it, injuring its hind legs. I looked down at my belt and saw that I had a ball, that I never used. I tapped it and it materialized.

'Heads up ugly' I said as I threw the ball.

As soon as it collided with the tarantula, an explosion erupted that caused me to be devirtualized. I stepped out of the scanner holding my head as I made my way up to Jeremy.

'What just happened?' I asked walking closer to him.

'That ball you threw caused an explosion that instantly devirtualized anything in its radius. Thank goodness Yumi, Odd and Aelita are already at the tower' Jeremy said.

'So it's like a bomb' I asked.

'Yes, and a very dangerous one. Kate, don't use it unless it's an emergency' Jeremy instructed.

'Got it' I said.

'I think I found the program to stop the jumps back in time' Jeremy said furiously typing.

I watched as he typed in codes that appeared in green writing on the screen. How he understands it all is beyond me.

'I can't believe it, I actually did it' Jeremy said happily.

'Way to go Einstein' I praised.

'Aelita deactivated the tower' Jeremy said in relief.

I let out a huge sigh, relieved that it was over, for now.

AT KADIC

'Sissi doesn't remember a thing, it's as if nothing ever happened' Ulrich said.

'Lucky for us, Mrs. Hertz already gave each of us four hours of detention' Yumi said.

'Don't remind me' I said resting my head in my hands.

'You know if our homework is on photosynthesis, I just might get the only good grade as scholastic washout' Odd said.

'Anyway, we now know that XANA can control people' Jeremy said.

'We also know that jumping back in time increases his power' Aelita said.

'We're going to have to be very careful, the next round is going to be tougher than ever' Ulrich said.

With school work, rhythmic gymnastic, my father down my throat and now XANA stepping up his game, I'll have gray hair by the time I'm 17.

**Again sorry about the late update.**

**REVIEW ^_^**

.


	6. Mister Puck

Chapter 6-Mister Puck

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

**Episode 31 (Mister Puck)**

**Lights, Camera, Action! **

Kate's POV

_Her dream_

'_Ulrich stop' I giggled as he tickled me._

'_Say please' he said._

'_No' I said still giggling._

'_Fine then' he said moving down to my sides tickling me._

_My laughter increased through the meadow we were sitting in. My hair was down and a white flower was pinned in the side. I was in an ankle length milky white dress and a white flower anklet was on my left ankle. I was also barefoot._

'_Ok, ok, please' I said finally._

_He stopped tickling me and pulled me onto his lap bringing my face close to his._

'_See, that wasn't so hard' he said looking into my eyes._

_He was so close to me that the slightest movement would cause our lips to touch. He lips only managed to brush mine before a screaming sound woke me from my reverie._

_END DREAM_

'AHHHH' Aelita screamed.

My eyes shot opened and I jumped out of my bed and ran over to her, checking her for any physical injuries.

'Geez Aelita, you nearly gave me a heart attack' I said holding my hand over my chest.

'I'm sorry I just had a nightmare' she said trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly Sissi burst into our room and stared at us with her hands on her hips. Her hair was disheveled and she looked more ridiculous than usual.

'WHO IS THAT SCREAMING' she shouted.

'Well at the moment, that person would be you' I said giving her a fake smile.

'Shut up Kate, you know what I mean' she said glaring at me.

'Do you know what time it is?' she asked glaring at us.

'Half past skin' I said sarcastically as I looked at my watch-less wrist.

'Five o'clock in the morning' Aelita said looking at her clock.

'Yes that is right, and this is the third night in a row you've woken me up. I have had it' she said slamming the door.

'YEAH, WELL, WE'VE HAD IT SEEING YOUR FACE BUT UNFORTUNATELY, YOU SHOW UP EVERYDAY' I shouted back at her.

'SHUT UP KATE' she shouted before she slammer her own door.

'Don't mind her Aelita, try to go back to sleep' I said to her as I went back over to my bed.

'I'll try' she said before lying down.

I lied down on my bed and tried to continue to have that wonderful dream.

AT THE SHOWERS

Aelita and I made our way into the shower section and I entered one. Soon after I heard Aelita screamed and I almost slipped down.

'What in the world' I said as I wrapped my towel around me and followed the screams.

I walked out and saw Sissi and a few other girls taunting Aelita.

'Hey, that's enough' I said as I walked towards them.

'Oh look its Ms. Preppy coming to save the day' Sissi mocked.

'Yes, I came to save these innocent girls from seeing your hideous face' I shot back.

Her eyes widened and she glared at me before walking away.

'Are you ok Aelita? Why did you scream?' I asked her.

'I thought I saw a wolf' she said.

'A wolf? But, there is no wolf in there. We were the only two people in there' I said.

'I know what I saw Kate, don't you believe me?' she asked.

'Of course I do? But, you can't stay out here you have to shower' I said.

She nodded and slowly made her way into the showers. I looked inside to make sure there wasn't actually a wolf in there, but I didn't a trace of one.

BREAKTIME

Aelita was explaining her dream to the rest of the group and they all looked a little skeptical, but who could blame them, it's hard to believe that a wolf was in the girls showers.

'It's a shame you didn't dream about me Aelita, you know me, I'm a real dream come true' Odd said.

'Yeah, in your head' I snorted.

'You know what Kate, you're starting to get sassy young lady' Odd said wagging his finger at me.

'I'm not sassy, I'm witty' I said smirking.

'Kate's right Odd, you're more like a nightmare' Ulrich said laughing.

As soon as his gaze landed on me I blushed like crazy. That dream was still having effects on me.

'These visions of yours are becoming a real problem' Yumi said.

'It all started at the Hermitage, I think you should go back there' Jeremy said.

'What, back to that old house, I'm not sure if you remember but last time, we were attacked by a cupboard, a lamp and a gang of forks' Odd said.

'I don't like that place it scares me' Aelita said standing up.

'We don't have any choice Aelita, if we don't something, your hallucinations could get worse' Yumi said holding her shoulders.

'Don't worry, this time we'll go with you' Jeremy said holding her hand and rubbing it.

AT THE HERMITAGE

Gosh, Odd wasn't lying when he said this place was creepy, I don't even want to go inside.

'My legs are shaking, what's happening to me?' Aelita said.

'You're scared it's nothing to worry about, it happens to Jeremy all the time' Odd said walking up the steps.

'Come on we'll see who's scared' Jeremy said following him.

Everyone else began walking but I stayed rooted in my spot. I've never been good dealing with anything like haunted houses and ghosts.

'Come on Sunshine, what are you waiting for?' Ulrich asked.

'Uhh, I'll just wait here for you guys' I said looking at the house.

'Suit yourself, we'll be out soon' Yumi said.

They all walked inside and became very aware of my surrounding. Every sound was making me jump and when I heard an animal make a sound, I sprinted into the Hermitage. The gang looked at me like I've lost it.

'What's wrong Kate?' Jeremy asked.

'I changed my mind, I'll go with you guys' I said standing in the middle of them.

I felt a bit comforted as I walked in the center of them, but I was still feeling scared.

'Hey, stay down boy' Odd said talking to a book.

'Odd stop it, you're scaring Kate even more than she already is' Ulrich said.

'See everything is just fine' Jeremy said.

Aelita began to walk slowly up the stairs and we followed her. She ended up going into a wrecked room. It looked like a little's girl's room.

'AHHH'Aelita screamed as she covered her eyes and back up into a cupboard.

'Aelita, hey come on, your just hallucinating. It's not real' I said as I grabbed her shoulders.

'Aelita are you ok?' Yumi asked as she stepped closer to her.

'Yes, I mean, I think so' she said.

'Did you have another vision?' Jeremy asked.

She nodded and with her eyes closed, she began walking towards the other side of the room.

'Yes, but it was different this time' she said with her back to us.

'Its as if something or someone was leading me to- something in a tree like this one' Aelita said as she pulled a drawing from the wall.

There was a hole in the wall and something was in there.

'Mister Puck' Aelita said as she pulled an elf doll from the hole.

Mister who?

MATH CLASS

'So to make a long story short, Aelita's never seen this toy gnome but she's been dreaming about it for days and she knows that it's called Mister Puck' Jeremy said.

'It's not a gnome it's an elf' Ulrich said.

'Well whatever it is this whole story is just paranormal' Odd said.

Sissi came out of nowhere and grabbed Mister Puck and began swinging it in front of Aelita. That girl really knows how to upset my mood.

'Well Aelita, you still play with dolls' she said cackling like the witch she is.

'Sissi, give that back right now' Jeremy said walking towards her.

She held it up in the air and Jeremy was jumping for it.

'Go fetch' she said throwing it.

Nicholas caught it and begun laughing as he swung it.

'Hey, a bit of advice, give me that toy right now' Ulrich threatened.

'What toy' he said as he passed it to Herb.

'Herb, I dare you to take off your glasses, come on' Odd said throwing a punch.

Herb threw it in my direction and I caught it. Sissi came and began pulling it out of my hands. We were both tugging it before I got fed and I pushed her back making her fall to the floor. A small key fell to the floor and Sissi went to grab it but Ulrich covered it with his foot.

'Nuh uh' Ulrich said smirking at her.

'What is all this noise about?' Mrs. Meyer asked stepping into the class.

'Ok you can have it, but only because it's you' Sissi said walking off.

Ulrich picked it up and passed it Jeremy. I sat down in my seat next to Odd.

Mrs. Meyer began explaining about triangles and I took notes. I looked over at Odd and found him about to fall asleep.

'Odd, class just started' I said nudging him.

'Kate, her classes are worse than death' He said dramatically.

We both laughed quietly and suddenly, Jeremy jumped up out is his seat.

'Hey, a locker, it's the key to a train station locker' He exclaimed happily.

'Jeremy, I'm listening' Mrs. Meyer said.

'Uhh a complex number is called transcended only if the rational calculation polynomial route is called polynomial zero' Jeremy said.

'That's not the answer to the question Einstein' I whispered to him.

'Yes that is a paradox but, it is not the answer to our problem so, zero' she said.

Sissi, Herb and Nicholas began laughing at Jeremy's expense.

'Dorks' I said loud enough for them to hear me, and they did.

AT THE TRAIN STATION

'This is it, would you like to do the honors' Jeremy said handing the key to Aelita.

She opened the locker and a briefcase was inside, with the letters FH on it.

'FH, what does that stand for?' Ulrich asked.

'Fuzzy hands, fifty cent hotdogs, hot flies' Odd said.

'It doesn't start with an H' I said.

'Just testing to see it you were on your toes' Odd said resting his hand on my shoulder.

'Oh look, music' Odd said as Jeremy opened the briefcase.

'Certainly not' he said taking out his laptop.

Jeremy took one of the cd's and entered it into his laptop.

'Franz Hopper's diary' he said.

'Who is Franz Hopper?' I asked.

'He is the man who owns the Hermitage' Yumi said.

'Maybe we can find more info about him' Ulrich said.

'For sure, but not right away, everything is encrypted. I have to decode it first' Jeremy said.

'And how much time do you need, one maybe two hours' Ulrich said.

'More like one or two years' Jeremy said.

'Your kidding, right' I asked.

'I wish I was' Jeremy said.

THE NEXT MORNING

KATE AND AELITA'S DORM

'Kate, can I borrow some of your flower perfume' Aelita asked.

'Sure, it's right on my night stand' I said painting my fingernails.

'I'll be right back' Aelita said as she walked out of her room.

I was almost done painting my nails, when suddenly, a black ghost like thing, came out of my lamp and entered my mouth. I screamed and withered in pain. It felt like it was pricking into my head trying to get in and the pain was unbearable. I felt it leave my body and retread back into the lamp. My body was still convulsing as I tried to stand.

'Kate, are you alright, I heard you scream' Aelita said as she came back into the room.

'A ghost, a ghost' I said trembling.

'A what, Kate' Aelita said touching me.

My body was still sensitive so I jerked back when she touched me.

'Come on Kate, let's go to the infirmary' Aelita said as she wrapped my arm around her neck and began leading me to the nurse's office.

''N-n-no, the g-ghost' I stuttered in fear.

I was terrified of anything with ghosts and the fact that one entered my body is making me feel like I'm going into cardiac arrest. I saw Odd and Ulrich running towards me and their eyes widened at the sight of me.

'Kate, what's wrong' Ulrich said putting my other arm around his neck.

'A ghost attacked her' Aelita exclaimed.

'One attacked Odd and I this morning' Ulrich said.

'I think that its XANA, maybe he was trying to take control of our bodies' Odd said.

'Her heartbeat is getting faster, we have to get her to the nurse' Ulrich said.

I felt him sweep me up into his arms and he ran to the infirmary.

'Ulrich, the ghost' I said.

'You're going to be fine Kate' Ulrich said.

He opened the door and I saw Yolanda look at us in surprise.

'What happened' she asked coming over to me.

'Uhhh, she saw something that terrified her' Ulrich said.

'Lay her on the bed, I have to get her heartbeat back down' She said.

I was still convulsing and my vision soon turned dark.

Ulrich's POV

'Odd, you and Aelita tell Jeremy what happened, I'll stay here with Kate' I said.

They nodded and made their way to Jeremy's room. I looked at Kate, she was really terrified. Her body was still convulsing and she was trembling.

'Ulrich, you need to get to class. Katherine will be fine and you can come see her later' Yolanda said.

I reluctantly nodded and give her a fleeting look before I made my way to gym class.

GYM CLASS

'Running is the noblest event in athletics except maybe for the long jump, short put, javelin, high jump' Jim said.

I couldn't even be bothered to listen to him. I was too worried about Kate.

'Some of you negotiate running as cowardness and running away, nothing can be further from the truth. He who runs well will go far' Jim said.

'How is Kate?' Odd asked.

'I don't know, Yolanda said to come back after class to visit her' I said.

'Jeremy, let's see how powerful your strides are' Jim said.

'On your mark, get set, go' Jim said as Jeremy began running.

He hadn't taken more than 5 steps before he dropped to the ground.

'Ouch, I twisted my ankle' he said holding his ankle.

'Yeah of course you did, you don't get strong muscles sitting in front of a computer. Herb, take him to the infirmary' Jim said.

'Jim, would you mind if Aelita came with me instead' Jeremy asked.

'Ok, whatever go on then take him far away from me' Jim said.

Aelita began to help Jeremy to the nurse's office and Odd and I focused our attention back on Jim.

Kate's POV

'Ok Katherine, take these pills I'll be right back' Yolanda said before she walked out the room.

I had blacked out from the shock and when I woke up, Yolanda was wiping my head with a moist towel. She wants to keep me in here overnight to make sure I'm ok. But on the bright side, I get to miss classes for a day. I sighed and turned my head towards the window and my eyes widened at what I saw. Jeremy was running towards the forest with an unconscious Aelita strung over his shoulder. I scrambled to grab my phone off of the counter and I called Ulrich.

'Hello' he answered.

'Ulrich, I just saw Jeremy, run into the forest with Aelita on his shoulder, she looks unconscious' I frantically said.

'Kate, what are you doing you're supposed to be resting' he said.

'That's not the point, I think something is wrong' I said.

'Ok, Odd and I will check it out and I'll call Yumi' He said.

'I'll come with you' I said.

'No, stay there' he said before hanging up.

There is no way I'm staying here when Aelita could be in danger. I quickly hopped out of the bed and grabbed my shoes before I ran out the door towards the forest. I saw Odd and Ulrich about to go down in the sewer when Ulrich saw me.

'Kate, didn't I tell you to stay in the infirmary' Ulrich said.

'You did, but I chose to ignore you' I said climbing down.

Ulrich grabbed my arm and hindered me from going any further.

'Look, if it was me he kidnapped, I know Aelita would try to stop him even if she had a broken leg' I said.

'But-' he started.

'But nothing, we're wasting time' I said climbing down.

Ulrich's phone began ringing and he answered it.

'Ok, we're on it' he said before hanging up.

'Yumi checked the super scan, XANA has launched an attack' he said.

'He possessed Jeremy' I said.

'It looks like it, come on' Ulrich said.

We all made our way to factory. Upon arriving at the bridge, we swung down the ropes to see a XANA-fied Jeremy holding Aelita.

'So ,you going down to' Odd said.

He dropped Aelita and electricity formed in his hands. I felt fear creep up on me, just thinking about Jeremy being possessed made my heart rate increase. Come on Kate, he's still Jeremy…just a physically enhanced version.

'Boy, its pretty weird to be fighting against Jeremy, I mean I don't want to hurt him but-' Odd said before he attacked.

Jeremy pushed him to the side and he collided with a metal pillar.

'Odd' I shouted.

Ulrich tried to kick Jeremy but he punched him in the gut making him keel over. Ulrich tried to punch him but Jeremy grabbed his fist and electrocuted him. I saw a long piece on metal on the floor and I picked it up and swung it at Jeremy. He knocked it out of my hands and then grabbed my arms electrocuting me.

'AHHH' I screamed.

He flung me to the ground and I lied their convulsing.

I looked up and saw Aelita climbing up the rope but Jeremy popped it and caught Aelita as she fell. Suddenly Yumi came swinging on the rope and she hit Jeremy on the back of the head with a wrench. He fell to the ground and released Aelita.

'Quick, we've got to get to Lyoko' she said getting into the elevator.

'Kate, are you ok' Ulrich said helping me off the floor.

'I'll live' I said as we both walked into the elevator.

'I have the coordinates to the activated tower' Yumi said.

'You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him' Odd said.

'Yumi, Ulrich, you two go first' Aelita said.

They both went down to the scanner room and Aelita started up the process.

'Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich' she said.

'Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich' she said.

'Virtualization' she said.

After a while, Yumi and Ulrich appeared on the Lyoko radar.

'We're here Aelita, nice job' Ulrich praised.

'Ok Kate, our turn, I'm starting up the virtualization countdown' she said.

We both made our way into the scanners and soon they closed and we were virtualized to Lyoko. I saw that we were in the ice sector, I've never seen this one before.

'The ice sector huh, nice' I said looking around.

'Look there' Aelita pointed to the activated tower.

We all broke off into a sprint.

'He who runs well goes far' Aelita said.

'Is Odd the one who teaches you nosense like that?' Yumi asked.

'No, as a matter of fact, its Jim' Aelita said.

'Keep your eyes open, we don't have Jeremy to warn us about monsters' Ulrich said as we neared the tower.

Suddenly, the ground started to crack. Do earthquakes even happen on Lyoko?

'Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that' Ulrich said.

Bloks began to crawl up out of the cracks. The four of them surrounded us and I unwrapped my ribbon as Yumi and Ulrich took out their weapons. They spun their heads around before charging up their lasers and firing. I dodge and used my ribbon to deflect the blasts.

'You little legos just know how to ruin things don't you' I said whipping at the Blok.

I saw Ulrich's leg get frozen by one of the Bloks and we wad struggling to get free. I whipped my ribbon at it and it broke.

'Thanks Kate' he said.

'No problem' I said whipping at another Blok.

'Yumi, protect Aelita, Kate and I will handle the Bloks' Ulrich said.

'Got it' Yumi said flipping over to where Aelita was standing.

'Kate, help me with this' Ulrich said as he took of sprinting.

'Help you with what?' I asked.

'Triplicate' he said as he split into three.

He stabbed one of them with his clones and jumped off.

'Fusion' he said as his clones came back together.

'You still haven't answered my question' I said whipping at two Bloks.

'Kate, can you give me a hand' Yumi asked deflecting a string of lasers.

'Sure, as soon as I can get rid of this dumb Blok' I said.

The Blok freezed my leg and I was stuck.

'You're kidding me' I said whipping at the ice.

I materialized my clubs and sent them flying in different directions. Two at the Blok Yumi is fighting, two at the Blok Ulrich is fighting and the last one straight into the eye of the Blok that was preparing to fire at me. As soon as my club hit it, it exploded.

'Yeah' I said in happiness.

'Ouch Kate, you were supposed to hit the Blok not me' Ulrich said holding his shoulder.

'Sorry, I can't control the exact spot they hit' I apologized.

'I'm going to knock your Blok off you dumb blockhead' Ulrich said to the Blok.

'Sounds like you miss Odd, you're jokes are worse than his' Yumi said.

Yumi sent her fan into the air but it missed the Blok so she used her telekinesis to send it flying back and hitting it in its eye.

'Now that's what I call a-huh' Yumi said before she began materializing.

'Yumi' I said as she disappeared.

The last Blok was fighting hard with Ulrich.

'Aelita come on, let's make it to the tower' I said.

But the dumb Blok just won't let us go. It freezed Aelita's leg and used its laser to knock my ribbon out my hand. It was useless to use my rope because I'm too far away and there is no way I'm using my ball.

'Ulrich' I called.

'Hang on' he said fighting with the other Blok.

The Blok fired up its laser and shot at Aelita but I stretched my body in front of her's to take the blast.

'Ahhh' I said holding my chest.

Ulrich killed the Blok he was dealing with and when it exploded his katana skidded over to me. I quickly grabbed it and flung it straight into the Bloks' eye and it exploded.

'Nice one Sunshine, who knew you could even hold a sword' Ulrich said as he grabbed his katana and freed Aelita and I.

'Haha very funny' I said as I grabbed my ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist.

Suddenly , the scyphozoa came and wrapped Aelita in its tentacles. Nope, not today. I am not in the mood for this today.

'You know what, you have got to be XANA's most creepiest monster' I said as I slashed the scyphozoa's tentacles with my ribbon.

It screeched and dropped Aelita. I continued to slash at its tentacles until it completely retreaded.

'Thanks Kate' Aelita said.

'No sweat, head for the tower' I said.

She ran into the tower and soon, it turned green.

'Once again, we've out smarted XANA' I said.

'We always out smart him' Ulrich said laughing.

'Hello, guys' Jeremy said.

'Jeremy, you're back to normal' I exclaimed.

'Yeah, I'll bring you guys in' he said.

'Materialization Kate' he said.

'Materialization Ulrich' he said.

I stepped out of the scanner and Ulrich, Aelita and I went up to the lab.

'Did you figure out why XANA was able to possess you and not us?' I asked.

'I have a theory, we've all been to Lyoko so maybe we can't be affected by XANA's possession' Yumi said.

'Maybe, but how do we fix it' Jeremy asked.

'Hmmm, I just might have the answer' Odd said

TIMELAPSE

SCANNER ROOM

Yumi, Aelita and I watched in amusement as Jeremy stepped out of the scanner looking disheveled.

'Well?' Odd said.

'That's the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko' Jeremy said marching of towards the elevator.

'Why, just because of a few Megatanks' Ulrich said.

'It's really just not my thing, I'll never be able to hack it. You know, I think I'd rather be possessed by XANA than to go back there. I'll just keep on the lookout for ghosts that's all' Jeremy said leaning against the elevator.

'Well, what did he look like on Lyoko?' Aelita asked.

'He looked-how can I saw this tactfully?' Odd said.

'Ridiculous' Ulrich said simply.

'That's the word' Odd said as we all started laughing.

Well all of us except Jeremy.

AELITA AND KATE'S DORM ROOM

'It doesn't bother you that I'm sleeping with Mister Puck right' Aelita said.

'No, not at all, I sleep with my ribbon sometimes' I said climbing into bed.

We both chuckled and I turned off my lamp.

'Goodnight Kate' Aelita said.

'Goodnight Aelita, I hope you have good dreams from now on' I said.

She smiled at me before turning off her lamp and lying down. I lied down on my bed and I realized that Ulrich still hadn't told what I was supposed to help him with while we were on Lyoko.

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	7. St Valentine's Day

Chapter 7-St. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

**Thank you guys lots for the reviews :D**

**Let us Begin!**

Kate's POV

I heard Aelita's computer beep and then a knock on the door was followed.

'If that's Sissi, I swear I will wrap her up in my ribbon and throw her in the trash' I said as I covered my face with my pillow.

Aelita opened the door and picked up something from the ground.

'Huh, what's this?' she said picking it up.

She closed the door and walked back over to her bed with it.

'Someone left you a present?' I asked sitting up and turning on my lamp.

'Yes' she said as she unwrapped the tiny box.

She pulled out a necklace that looked like a mini crystal ball.

'Pretty' I said looking at it.

'Yes, but who left it?' she asked.

'I've got a pretty good guess who it is' I said smirking.

'Really, who?' she asked.

'Maybe they will confess tomorrow' I said crawling back under the covers.

'Come on Kate, tell me' she prodded.

'Good night Aelita, well good morning actually' I said.

'Kate' she whined before crawling into her own covers.

TIMELAPSE

GIRL'S BATHROOM

'Plain, but not bad' Yumi said as she examined the necklace.

Yumi had joined Aelita and I in the bathroom at the break, I was busy trying to adjust my makeup. Since today was Valentine's Day, I discarded my usual blue dress for a white and red skater dress. The bodice was white and lacy and the skirt was slightly flared and red. I had even adorned my feet with red and white polka dot wedge heels. All of my accessories were red and my hair was cascading down my back in bouncy curls.

'I wonder who gave it to me, and why?' Aelita asked.

'Come on Aelita, you haven't figured it out yet? Who is the one guy who is crazy about you?' I asked while applying red lipstick.

'Kate's right Aelita, you know what day today is right?' Yumi asked.

'Uhhhh, Tuesday' she answered.

'Yes, but not just any Tuesday, its St. Valentine's day. The day all lovers celebrate' Yumi said smiling.

'Lovers? Kate, is that why you're so dressed up?' Aelita asked.

'Yeah, it's a holiday, and I have to celebrate in style' I said giving her a little twirl.

They both laughed at my antics before we all headed out the bathroom.

THE OUTDOOR HALLWAY

Yumi had left Aelita and because she had Italian class. I saw Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd approaching us. Instinctively, I began to finger comb my hair a little and adjusted anything out of place.

'Hey, there's Aelita and Ka-' Odd stopped as he saw me.

I gave Odd and Jeremy a small smile. When I turned to Ulrich, I purposely batted my eyes and gave him my best smile. I saw his mouth open a bit as he stared at me. Is it bad that I'm doing all of this just to get his attention?

'Kate, you look wow' Odd said.

'Thank you' I said smiling.

'Who's the lucky guy you dressed up for?' Ulrich asked.

That caught me off guard. I hadn't expected him to say something like that.

'Um-Ahh-h-he's um' I stammered.

Thankfully Aelita came to my rescue and diverted their attention from me to her.

'Thanks Jeremy, for the necklace' she said holding the necklace.

'The ummm- the necklace' he said with confusion written all over his face.

But Aelita was too blind with love to see that.

'Your Valentine's Day present, it's lovely' she said.

'Uhh well yeah, you're welcome, it's only natural' he said laughing nervously.

'Well see you in History class, you coming Kate?' Aelita asked.

'I'll catch up with you soon' I said.

'Ok see you' she said before walking off.

I turned to Jeremy and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'You didn't give that necklace to her did you' I said with my hands on my hips.

'Was it that obvious?' Jeremy asked.

'Yeah, but lucky for you, love has made Aelita blind' Ulrich said.

'Come on Ulrich' Jeremy said.

'You still haven't answered my question Kate, who's the lucky guy you dressed up for' Ulrich asked.

'Wellllll-' I trailed off.

Suddenly, a guy with curly red hair and black clothing came up to me, with flowers and chocolate in his hands.

'Katherine, I-umm- t-these are for y-y-you, bye' he stuttered before running off.

'Hey wait' I called after him.

But he was already long gone. I looked down at the gifts and saw that my name was written on the tiny card in cursive.

'To Katherine, the most beautiful flower in the meadow, Adam' I read.

'Who is Adam?' I asked.

'He's the quiet guy in our classes, he always sits to the back and doesn't talk much' Odd said.

'Oh, well this is so sweet, but I didn't expect him to give me anything. I have nothing to give him back' I said.

'Well I think he wants your love in return' Jeremy said.

'Uhhhh, I don't know about that. I mean, I've never even met him before' I said.

'Yeah well, I'm sure you two will get acquainted just fine' Ulrich said before angrily stalking off.

'Hey, what's your problem?' I asked running after him.

'Why did you accept his gift?' He seethed.

'What do you mean why did I accept it? What did you want me to do? Throw them on the ground and stomp on them' I said getting annoyed.

'Well, that would be better than accepting things from strangers' He said.

'As if, random girls don't come up to you and give you presents on Valentine's day' I said.

'They aren't random, the only girls are the ones at Kadic and I know them' He argued.

'Whatever Ulrich, I'm going to class' I said stalking off to History.

I can't believe him, when he's jealous he turns into a whole other person. A terrible person.

HISTORY CLASS

'Happy Valentine's Day Kate, I hope you like your teddy bear' the guy, I think his name was Caleb said.

'Thank you, for your gifts' I said giving him a smile.

Since I left for history class, 4 other guys came up to me with presents. I had entrusted the task to Odd and Jeremy to carry them around until I could get them to my dorm.

'Wow, those guys must be real losers to give you a Valentine's Day present' Sissi laughed.

'Awww jealous much' I said with a fake smile.

'As if, I could get just as much presents as you, actually, I could get more' she said.

'Wanna bet, it's not even noon and I already have gifts from 5 different guys' I said smirking at her.

She glared at me before flipping her hair and sitting down in her seat. I down next to Jeremy and set my teddy bear on the ground. I looked to my side and saw Ulrich concentrating deeply while writing on a piece of paper.

'What are you writing?' I asked.

'Nothing' he said before continuing what he was doing.

Fine, if he wants to be like that.

'Ulrich, it wasn't you who gave Aelita that necklace right?' Jeremy asked.

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

'Are you crazy? I didn't even know it was Valentine's day' Ulrich said.

YES!

'Jeremy, what rhymes with tulip?' Ulrich asked.

'I don't know, microchip, paperclip, hypocrite' he said.

'Ok never mind' Ulrich said annoyed.

'What are you writing? A poem' Jeremy questioned.

'No' Ulrich answered.

'Is it for Yumi or Kate' Jeremy asked.

'Jeremy' I whispered-shouted at him.

But he just ignored me and continued questioning Ulrich.

'It's biology homework' Ulrich said.

'Biology homework that rhymes huh, that's interesting' Jeremy said accusingly.

Ulrich just shrugged and continued what he was doing. I didn't like fighting with him, it always felt wrong. I pulled out my phone and texted him

_[Italics for Kate]_

**[Bold for Ulrich]**

'_I'm sorry' I typed._

He pulled out his phone and he looked at it skeptically before opening it. He read it like 4 times before he started texting.

'**For what' he said.**

'_Making you mad' I said._

'**You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who overreacted, I'm sorry' he said.**

I looked over to him and smiled. He returned the smile before typing something on his phone.

'**So, we good' he said.**

'_We're good, and by the way, friendship rhymes with tulip' I said._

I shut off my phone before I saw his reply. He looked at me and mouth 'thanks'. I just gave him another smile before turning back to my work. Suddenly, Odd and Jeremy stood up arguing.

'YOU JUST SAID IT WAS YOU' Jeremy shouted.

'HEY, HAVE YOU GONE BANANAS, YOUR EYESIGHT IS NOT GREAT BUT YOUR HEARING IS WORSE' Odd shouted.

'Guys stop' I said getting between them.

I looked to see the whole class looking at us and the teacher did not look happy.

'If you three have more important subjects to discuss in today's lesson, I suggest you do so in the principal's office' the teacher said.

You three?

'You three, you mean me as well' I asked.

'Yes, Ms. Resuvine' he said.

'What? But I was trying to separate them I wasn't-' I stared.

'I don't want to hear it, you can explain yourself to the principal' he said.

I just grabbed my things and stalked off to Principal Delmas's office.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

'In your case Odd, this comes as no surprise' Principal Delmas said.

'But Jeremy a model student in all areas, I simply don't understand' Principal Delmas said.

'And Katherine, you've been excelling academically and athletically since you've been here' he said to me.

I hung my head low in shame.

'Well-uh' Jeremy said.

'Two hours of detention should help, and Katherine, I will be calling your father' Principal Delmas said.

I felt my heart drop. If he tells my father, I'm done for, I'll be lucky if I could even come back to this country.

'No wait Mr. Delmas, Kate was only trying to stop us from fighting' Odd said.

'Oh really, I would love to your word but you boys could be lying to help your friend' Principal Delmas said.

'Well, give me four hours and don't call Kate's father' Odd said.

I looked at him shocked. He would do four hours of detention for me.

'No Odd, you don't have to do that' I said.

'You and I both know if your dad finds out he will transfer you, I don't want that to happen' Odd said.

Principal Delmas mused over the idea for a while before he finally came to a conclusion.

'Fine, I won't call your father, but you and Odd both get two hours each' Principal Delmas said.

'Thank you sir' I said.

'You may leave, don't let this happen again' He warned.

We all walked out and I felt relieved. Jeremy however, still looked annoyed.

'You still haven't given me an answer' he said to Odd.

'Jeremy, we just got out of trouble, just drop it' I said.

'Kate's right, why don't we just call a truce ok' Odd said.

'Was it you who gave her the necklace yes or no' Jeremy asked.

'Ok then no truce' Odd said walking off.

'Jeremy, just chill out ok' I said before following Odd.

BY THE COFFEE MACHINE

'Come on Einstein it's stupid to be fighting over a little thing' Ulrich said.

Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi and I were sitting on the benches trying to get Jeremy to talk to Odd again.

'Well Ulrich, you sound like a hypocrite considering the fact that you and Kate were fighting about a 'stupid little thing' Jeremy said.

We both stiffened, why did he have to bring that up, especially in front of Yumi.

'Why were you guys fighting?' Yumi asked.

'This guy in my class gave me Valentine's day gifts and Ulrich got jealous' I explained.

I saw her eyes narrow at him.

'Oh really' she said folding her arms.

'Yes really, now will you drop it' Ulrich said.

Sissi suddenly came over and I groaned loudly so that she could hear. She glared at me and I gave her my signature fake smile.

'Ulrich, could I talk to you for a second?' she asked.

'Uhhh sure Sissi, only if it's really important' He said.

She held up a pink envelope with a star on it.

'For me?' Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes at Sissi and she smirked at me.

'Is this for Valentine's Day' Ulrich asked examining the letter.

'No it's for Christmas, of course it's for Valentine's Day, what do you think, open it' she urged.

Ulrich slowly opened the letter and his eyes widened at what he saw.

'Wow, a ticket to the Sub-Sonics concert' he said holding the orange ticket in his hand.

'Isn't that your favorite group?' she said leaning over to him.

'Well yeah' Ulrich said happily.

'I must be dreaming' Yumi said annoyed.

'I must be having a nightmare' I said equally annoyed.

William suddenly came walking over to us and I saw Yumi roll her eyes.

'William, I'm busy right now so can you-' she started.

'I didn't come here for you, I came to Kate' William said.

Ulrich's attention diverted from Sissi to William and I. How did he even know me? We talked once before but Jeremy launched a return to the past and his memory of that day was gone.

'Oh-uh hello' I said awkwardly.

'Her name is Katherine, Kate is only reserved for her friends' Ulrich said glaring at him.

'You can call me Kate, Katherine is such a mouthful' I said laughing nervously.

'Ok then Kate, I just wanted to give you these' he said pulling a giant bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

I saw Yumi's and Ulrich's jaw drop.

'Oh, thank you, they're lovely' I said smiling at him.

'I also got two tickets for the circus that's coming into town on Saturday. Since you're into gymnastics, I figured that you might be interested' he said.

'Thank you William, I would love to-' I started but Ulrich interrupted me.

'She can't go, she has a date…with me' Ulrich said jumping up out of his seat.

I couldn't believe he just said that, no one could believe that he just said that. Heck, I don't think Ulrich believes that he just said that.

'I do?' I asked him.

'Yes, you do' he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I saw William glare at Ulrich before he turned his gaze to me.

'Uhhhhh-I'm sorry William' I said.

'No its ok, I understand' he said.

'Yumi do want to go?' he asked.

'I don't want to be someone's second choice William. And it seems that Kate is everyone's number 1 today' Yumi said.

'Hey, they came to me, I didn't go to them' I said pulling away from Ulrich and facing her.

'Yes because you're just so pretty and perfect and wonderful that boys just gravitate to you' Yumi said sarcastically.

'What is your problem?' I asked getting into her face.

'You're my problem, ever since you got here, Ulrich has changed and not for the better' she said.

'You're just jealous because his feelings for me are becoming stronger every day and his feelings for you are lessening' I shouted.

I saw her eyes go wide before she hardened her face and stomped away. I immediately felt bad. Even though she was my rival for Ulrich's affections, she was still my friend and I can't believe I just said that to her.

'Kate what-' Ulrich started but I cut him off.

'YUMI, YUMI WAIT' I shouted as I began running after her.

Ulrich's POV

'You're just jealous because his feelings for me are becoming stronger every day and his feelings for you are lessening' Kate shouted.

My eyes widened at what she said. It was true, the more time I spent with Kate, the more my crush for Yumi went away. But I knew Yumi longer than I had known Kate. But I have to admit, Kate is beautiful, even more beautiful than Yumi, but looks aren't everything, but Kate also has a nice personality and is one of the funniest people I know, but Yumi and I have a lot of things in common, like we both do Pencak Silat. But Yumi isn't as girly and feminine as Kate, she hates makeup and fashion doesn't really matter to her, but Kate loves makeup and fashion and is girly.

'Uhhhh I can't decide' I said holding my head.

'Uhh- Ulrich about my-' Sissi started.

'Sissi I'm sorry, I'll get back to you about the concert ok' I said to her before I walked towards my next class.

SCIENCE CLASS

Kate's POV

'Settle down and take your seats' Mrs. Hertz said.

I hadn't caught up with Yumi, one because she has longer legs, two I'm wearing heels. I am so embarrassed to be around Ulrich right now. What if my assumption wasn't true? I sat in my seat which was next to Ulrich and put my head down.

'Kate about what happened-' he started.

'I don't want to talk about it' I said turning away from him.

'But listen I-' he started..

'I get it, my assumption was wrong no need to rub it in my face' I said.

'Will you stop cutting me off and just-' he started.

'I don't want to hear it' I said covering my ears.

'I like you' he said suddenly.

Did I hear him right? Did he just say that.

'What?' I said astonished.

'I like you Kate, a lot but' he started.

Of course there was going to be a but, there is always a but.

'I like Yumi too and it's really hard for me to choose between the two of you' he said.

'And so what?' I asked.

'I just need time, to figure it out' He said.

'How much time do you need?' I asked.

'I don't know' he admitted.

'Fair enough take all the time you need' I said.

'Thanks for understanding' he said.

'So what are we now, friends or-' I trailed off.

'Nope, bestfriends' he said smiling.

'Best friends it is' I said smiling back at him.

Suddenly, Jeremy fell out of his chair and onto the floor with all of his papers landing on top of him.

'Jeremy, to the principal's office' Mrs. Hertz said.

Twice in one day, wow that is not good.

GIRL'S BATHROOM

'Hey Kate' Aelita said walking inside.

'What's up Aelita' I said closing my lip gloss.

'I was just wondering if you could come with me to Lyoko, I think I know how to find my anti-virus and I need some protection from the monsters' she asked smiling.

I can't really put my finger on it, but something seems a bit off with Aelita.

'Sure, when?' I asked.

'Right now, Jeremy is waiting in the hallway' she said.

'OK let me just pack up my things' I said putting away all of my makeup.

We walked out the door to see Jeremy and Yumi standing there.

'Yumi about what happened today I-' I started.

'Forget about it Kate' she said.

'But-' I started again.

'I said forget about it' She said a bit more forceful this time.

I just sighed and dropped my head.

'Well ladies, let's go. It'll be nice to get something accomplished today' Jeremy said.

We all began running to the factory, well, everyone else running and me speed walking in my heels.

'Kate, I know that you're faster than this' Jeremy said.

'I am but these heels are holding me back' I said.

'Well take them off' He said.

'And where am I supposed to put them Einstein' I said raising my eyebrow.

He opened his backpack and I took off my heels and put them inside.

'That's much better' I said wiggling my toes.

'I don't even know why girls wear those' he said as we began running again.

'Because, guys like it when we wear them and they look awesome on our feet' I said simply.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes as we made our way to the factory.

AT THE FACTORY

'Head to the scanners girls' Jeremy said as he entered the lab.

The elevator closed and descended to the scanner room. I still felt guilty about what a said to Yumi and she won't even let me apologize about it.

'Ready ladies, I'm starting up the process' Jeremy said as we arrived in the scanner room.

We all stepped into a scanner and waited for Jeremy.

'Transfer Aelita, transfer Kate, transfer Yumi' Jeremy said as my scanner closed.

'Scanner Aelita, scanner Kate, scanner Yumi' he said.

'Virtualization' he said.

We landed in the forest sector this time.

'Vehicles on the way' Jeremy said.

The Overboard, Overwing and Overbike appeared in front of us.

'You need to go due east to get to the edge of the sector' Jeremy said.

'No way, I'm going North' Aelita said smirking.

'But I don't understand, you're supposed to go to sector 5' Jeremy said.

'Sorry girls' Aelita said.

I didn't even get to comprehend what she said before she tripped me, making me slip into the air and kicked me in my side. I collided with Yumi and we both hit a tree. I sat up to see Aelita jumping on the overboard and riding away.

'Yumi, Kate, Aelita, what's going on?' Jeremy asked.

'Yumi, Kate are you ok?' he asked.

'I'd be lying if I said I was, what's gotten into her' Yumi said.

I stood up and offered her my hand but she pushed it away and got up herself.

'I don't know, she's lost it' Jeremy said.

'You two gotta stop her, she's headed due north' Jeremy instructed.

Yumi and I jumped on our vehicles and headed in Aelita's direction.

'We'll try, but we might need backup' I said.

'I'm on it' Jeremy said.

I changed the Overbike so that now it was flying. I could see Aelita up ahead.

'OK Jeremy, we see her' Yumi said.

'Kate, do you know how Aelita got that necklace?' Jeremy asked.

'Someone knocked on our door and when Aelita answered it, a present was there with her name on it' I explained.

'Do you think XANA could have put it there?' Yumi asked.

'I'm launching the super-scan, we'll know in a minute' Jeremy said.

'In my opinion, it's that dumb necklace that gives XANA control over Aelita. He wants to lead her straight to the Scyphozoa' Jeremy said.

'It looks like XANA has activated a tower' Jeremy said.

'Don't panic Einstein, we've just about caught up to her' I said.

We followed Aelita around the curb and saw two Krabs waiting for us.

'XANA never lets things be easy does he' I said unwrapping my ribbon.

They shot at us and the lasers hit the Overwing and Overboard. I flipped on top of one Krab and slashed at its eye killing it. The other Krab shot at Yumi and both her fans flew out her hands. It was about to fire at her again but I blocked the blast with my ribbon. While I was protecting her, Yumi used her telekinesis to move her fan and it slashed the Krab.

'YEAH' I shouted in happiness.

I heard laser blasts and I saw two more Krabs coming our way.

'Aw come on XANA that is not fair' I said deflecting the blasts.

'Jeremy, please tell me you've reprogrammed new vehicles' Yumi asked.

'Only one, the Overwing is on its way' Jeremy said.

The Overwing soon materialized and Yumi and I hopped on. We managed to get away and I sighed in relief.

'Nice going girls' Jeremy said.

'Did you see the visual of Aelita?' Yumi asked.

'She took off for Sector 1, the ice sector, use a way tower' Jeremy instructed.

'On the overboard? Are you absolutely sure she could do that?' I asked.

'Uhh well yeah, there is no reason you two can't' Jeremy said.

'If you're wrong I swear I'll-' she started.

I've never used a tower to go to different sectors, heck , I've never even been in a tower. I gripped Yumi's waist even tighter as she rode through the tower. Inside was a blue-ish black colour with tiny screens of data on the walls. We rode down the tower and suddenly, we were moving up, soon we exited the tower and saw the ice sector.

'You swear you'll what' Jeremy said.

'Uhmm nothing' Yumi said.

We rode on the Overwing a little while longer before we saw Aelita riding on the Overboard. Yumi rammed into Aelita making her fall off the Overboard and making us fall off the Overwing. Aelita began running but Yumi and I somersaulted in front of her.

'Aelita, you must stop obeying XANA' Yumi said.

'Leave me alone' She said before holding up her hand.

Suddenly, the ice below Yumi's feet started to devirtualize leaving a big hole, and Yumi hanging from the edge. Her hand slipped and she was about to fall but I quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

'Kate, why did you do that?' she asked in a breathy voice.

'What do mean why did I do that? You're my friend, I'm not going to let you fall into the digital sea' I said to her.

'But I thought that-' she started.

'Look Yumi about today, I'm sorry, what I said was out of line' I said.

'No I'm sorry, everything you said was true. I am jealous of you' She admitted.

'But why, you're gorgeous, you're smart and you know martial arts. I'm jealous of you because you and Ulrich have so much in common' I admitted.

'You, jealous of me? Kate, you've got it all, beauty, brains, talent and money' Yumi said.

'But it doesn't seem like any of those things matter to Ulrich' I said sadly.

'Kate-' she started but Jeremy cut her off.

'Yumi I'm almost done materializing you. Kate, don't let go' Jeremy said.

'I don't plan on it' I said.

Her hand was slipping from mine fast.

'Jeremy, hurry up she's slipping' I said trying to hold onto her hand tighter.

Yumi's hand slipped from mine and I watched in horrification as she fell towards the digital sea. Suddenly, I saw her beginning to fade away just about as she going to hit the sea.

'Phew' I sighed in relief and rolled away from the edge.

'Is that 'phew' because you're happy to see us' a voice said.

I whipped around and saw Odd and Ulrich standing over me smirking.

'I would've been very happy to you about 5 minutes ago' I said standing up.

'Sorry to break up you're reunion but I need to guys to step on it' Jeremy shouted.

'On it' Ulrich shouted before he broke off into a sprint.

Odd and I followed him and soon we saw Aelita about to enter a cave.

'Aelita, it's me Odd' Odd said as he walked closer to her.

Aelita used her creativity to build a tall ice wall separating us from her.

'Aelita, stop' I shouted as I pounded my fists on the wall.

The scyphozoa soon came into view we all watched in horror as it approached her. I materialized my clubs and fired them at the wall but it still didn't even crack.

'AELITA' I shouted.

Odd began climbing up the wall with his claws.

'Hurry Odd' I urged.

'I'm going as fast as I can' He said.

Ulrich took out his katana and began hitting the ice but it wasn't working. Odd soon flipped over onto the other side and fired three laser arrow at the scyphozoa. It screeched and Aelita turned around and froze Odd's legs.

'Hey, that's cheating' Odd said.

'Jeremy, we need a plan' I said.

We all watched in horror as the Scyphozoa grabbed Aelita and began stealing her memory.

'Odd, aim for Aelita' Jeremy said.

'Huh, are you crazy?' Odd asked.

'Don't forget that if Aelita loses all of her life points she'll disappear forever' Ulrich said.

'XANA wants her memory, he won't risk losing that, deep down he wants her alive just as much as we do' Jeremy said.

'Are you sure Jeremy?' I asked still skeptical about his crazy idea.

'No, but I can't think of anything else' he said.

'Ok, here I go' Odd said before firing an arrow.

It hit Aelita in the neck. He fired another into her back.

'Only 30 life points left' Jeremy said.

'You want me to stop' Odd asked.

'No, I just hope I'm, right' Jeremy said.

Odd fired three more arrows and the Scyphozoa dropped Aelita.

'XANA's given up' Ulrich said.

The Scyphozoa suddenly began to steal Aelita's memory again.

'Uh Oh, the Scyphozoa's at it again. It was too good to be true' Odd said before firing three more arrows.

'Only 10 life points left' Jeremy said.

Odd readied to fire again, when the Scyphozoa released Aelita and retreaded. Aelita sat up and the XANA symbol wasn't in her eyes anymore.

'What's going on, why are you aiming at me?' she asked Odd.

'Long story Princess, we'll tell you after you deactivate the tower' Ulrich said.

We all ran to the tower and watched in relief as Aelita entered the tower.

'I'm bringing you guys in' Jeremy said before materializing us.

IN THE LAB

Yumi stomped on the necklace that XANA gave Aelita and Jeremy picked up a tiny chip.

'I'm going to study this, you never know, I might get some interesting information about XANA' Jeremy said examining the chip.

'Anyway, Aelita from now on, you don't take any presents from anyone' Ulrich said to her.

'Promise, you know Jeremy saved my life and that's the nicest Valentine's day present anyone could hope for' Aelita said making Jeremy blush.

'yeah but that sure won't save him from being suspended from missing four hours of detention, I'm sure there is a solution' Odd said grinning like a Cheshire cat at Ulrich.

'Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. My father is going to murder me when he finds out' I said panicking.

'Don't panic Kate, I'm sure Ulrich could help you out' Odd said.

THE NEXT DAY

'I'm really happy to be going to the concert with you, but you won't forget to talk to your father before hand right?' Ulrich asked.

'Don't worry, I'll get Jeremy and Ms. Preppy out of this' Sissi said.

I wanted to say a witty remark to her but I do that, she might change her mind.

'Now that's a real friend, ready to sacrifice himself for his pals' Odd said as we watched Sissi and Ulrich walk away hand in hand.

'He doesn't seem bothered by it' Jeremy said.

'Maybe not, but it's still Kate and I who he really has affection for' Yumi said.

'How can you two be ok with that?' Odd asked.

'We're friends, and we're not going to let some guy ruin that. So, may the best girl in?' Yumi asked holding out her hand.

'May the best girl win' I said shaking her hand.

'Oh and Kate, I managed to weasel the circus tickets from William' Yumi said passing them to me.

'Thank you, Yumi would you do me the honour of being my date to the circus?' I asked dramatically.

'I thought you would never ask' she said theatrically.

'Then shall we go' I asked holding out my arm.

'We shall' she said taking my arm.

We both linked arms and walked away laughing at our silly antics.

'Girls are weird' We heard Odd said as we walked away.

**I for one am happy that Yumi and Kate came to a friendly truce. But don't worry, there is going to be some Yumi jealous of Kate and vice versa. BTW KATE'S VALENTINE'S DAY OUTFIT CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE.**

**One of my friends told me to do a character analysis for Kate so here it is.**

**Katherine Resuvine (Kate)**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skinned, beautiful, slender but muscular.**

**Personality: Sarcastic, witty, mean (mainly to Sissi), caring (especially about her friends), sensitive, hardworking, girly, intelligent (not as smart as Jeremy and Aelita but she could be considered the third smartest in the group), dependable, honest.**

**Fun Facts**

**Kate loves makeup and fashion**

**She's rich but is modest about it**

**She's afraid of her father**

**She's incredible at her sport**

**At a first glance she can be perceived as the stereotypical mean girl of the school.**

**Do you guys think I described Kate properly? Review ^_^**


End file.
